The Third Eye
by lil noir neko
Summary: Takes place after the third eye blind episode. Going blind once awas bad enough but now that it's happening again an uncontrollable spiral of events has been set into motion and no one is spared from the pain it brings.
1. Chapter 1

**The Third Eye**

**Summary: Going blind once was bad enough for them but going blind again was going to be a nightmere. Takes place after the epidsode "The Third Eye". It's just an averge day after a mission but when things start to go wrong will they hold? This is a fic based on the episode "The Third Eye". This is an alternate ending that I thought of. So don't kill me. **

* * *

The amulet that controlled Marvin and Beatrice exploded in the air. The spirits of the seers vanished. Martin, Marvin and Diana let out a huge sigh of relief. Diana rubbed her eyes. "That's better. I can see again." She looked around and noticed Marvin and Martin rubbing their eyes. "What about you two?" Marvin got up off his feet and looked around.

"I'm good. I'm glad I can see again." He smiled. Together he and Diana looked at Martin who was still rubbing his eyes. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Martin replied slipping on some sunglasses.

"Cool, let's get out of here. You got the book Martin?" Diana asked. Martin nodded and put a hand on Diana's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I just feel tired, that's all." He gripped her shoulder for dear life.

"Good work agents." M.O.M said. They all got in her white limo.

"I like it in here," Diana commented, "Where do you get one of these?"

"Not on your allowence Di. Besides, you couldn't get a date with it anyway." Martin laughed histrically. Diana clentched her fist and clobbered Martin on the back of the head. "Ow...hey! It was just a joke!"

"Next time I won't be so gentle!" M.O.M rolled her eyes at there childish antics and glared at Marvin.

"Agents were here." M.O.M spoke. Diana and Martin got out of the car but M.O.M pulled Marvin back in.

"M.O.M how come you're not letting Marvin come with us?"

"He's going to be relocated. He made a deadly mistake. Good day agents." M.O.M's limo left Martin and Diana alone.

"I bet you're just jumping for Joy in that small brain of yours," Diana snapped.

"I'm not actually." Martin replied drifting off into thought again. He fingered his sunglasses but didn't remove them.

"What are you hiding?" Diana looked at Martin suspiciously. "I bet your pretending to be cool."

"Yeah Di, I'm not pretending to be cool. I am cool!" Martin laughed and ran away from Diana who started to chase him angrily.

Later that night Martin washed his face and eyes. He looked in the mirror which went blurry for a second. He sighed and thought that it might be exhaustion taking it's toll on him. He crawled into bed, a headach soon coming to him. He rolled over on to his stomach but still sleep didn't come to him. He got up and went to the bathroom. He took a tylonal and climbed back into bed. It took a few minutes but the medication kicked in allowing Martin to sleep.

Morning came too soon for the blonde. He heard all the noises of the morning. He opened his eyes just as the door creaked open. _Someone must have turned on the lights, _thought the blonde. "Man...my head."

"Martin get out of your bed."

"Di, turn the lights off for a second." Martin moaned and rolled over closing his eyes. "They're killing my eyes.

Diana was shocked. She hadn't even turned the lights on. She walked up to Martin and placed a hand on his shoulder worried. "Martin...are you okay?"

"I just have a headach. That's all." Martin pushed himself up. "Can you off?"

"They are off."

"What? No they're not." Martin closed his eyes again, "Turn them off." He sank back down onto his bed and covered his face with a pillow.

"Martin we should go to the centre."

"For what?"

"To ask M.O.M where she's put Marvin," Diana thought of quickly, "To see if it's really horrible." Martin smiled and put sunglasses over his eyes. He ripped them off as soon as he put them on.

"Now it's too dark!" He complained and pulled on his shirt. Diana was quick to switch it around. He managed to get his pants on easily enough. Now his shoes, those Diana put on. "There. Ready to go?" Martin nodded and led Martin into the centre after opening a portal. Java would be coming back soon and would probably be waiting in the centre.

They entered the centre.

_Martin Mystery...clear_

_Diana Lombard...clear_

Martin smiled at Diana, or meant to but ended up not smiling at anyone. Diana slipped some sun glasses on Martin's face and saw Billy coming. "Look, here comes Billy." Martin nodded.

"I know. I see him." Diana let out a sigh of relief in her mind. _I'm still going to talk to M.O.M about this. _She knew it was the right thing to do. Diana sighed again, this time out loud.

"What was that for sis?" Martin asked curiously. "Some thing wrong?"

"No. Just thinking about how lame you can be." She smirked and they entered the tube that would take them to M.O.M.

"So how's it going?" Billy asked.

"I had a major headach last night, other then that I'm fine." Martin high fived the green alien. He waited as the door opened. Diana pulled Billy aside.

"Billy could you take Martin to your room or somewhere to do something. I need to discuss something with M.O.M."

"Sure." He smiled and talked to Martin a sec before the blonde followed. Diana walked into M.O.M's office and saw she was typing away at her computer.

"What is it Diana?" M.O.M asked not looking at her. "Well...I don't have all day."

"M.O.M can you have your doctors look at Martin? I think something is really wrong with him." M.O.M's attention was directed toward Diana now. "I went to wake him up this morning, I didn't even turn on the lights and he asked me to turn them off. It was wierd and I don't think it was a prank. Can you?"

"Alright. I'll have the medics take care of him." M.O.M pressed two buttons on her computer, "Agent Mystery report to infirimy asap." Diana thanked M.O.M and headed for the infirmiry. She met the doctor outside of Martin's room, which he was now in, being held down seeing as how he was trying to get out. Java had no troubles holding Martin down.

"What is the problem Miss Lombard?" The doctor asked. Diana told him about the mission and how Martin was acting strange the morning after it. She explained how he had complained about the lights when they weren't even on. The doctor nodded and entered the room. Diana chose to stay out. "Mr. Mystery calm down."

"Calm down? I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE IN HERE AGAIN!"

"Mr. Mystery please. We are just going to run a few tests, shouldn't take more then six hours or so. Until then please change into these and just rest up. I can see, from your right eye twitching that you have a headach." Martin seemed to get even more riled up.

"Let me leave!" Diana stepped into the room. "Martin-"

"MARTIN MYSTERY CALM DOWN!" M.O.M stepped in, "I ordered these tests. I want all of you involved in the last mission to get the same tests done. That means Marvin comes back for now. He will be staying in the school for now until he can be relocated agian." Martin let out a sigh and Diana a high pitched squil. M.O.M, the doctor, Billy and Java covered their ears.

"Heh heh...sorry." The doctor led Diana into a seperate room and ordered the others out. He gave Martin a strong pill for sleeping that the centre had developed. It saved on using IVs.

Diana lay on a bed in the centre. She was quietly thinking about the tests they had done and she wondered why they did such a precise test on her eyes, but then again she did tell M.O.M about Martin. He seemed to be having a bad time with them. Diana sighed inwardly and looked at the clock.

"Seven thirty five." She sighed again, "This is going to take forever."

"What's going to take forever?"

"The test results." Diana smiled at her company. Marvin stood there in white pants and t-shirt while Diana wore the white dress the centre gave. "I wonder how Martin is doing?"

"He's asleep. The doctor gave him something for the headach he had." Marvin sat down in a chair, "I think I screwed up."

"Why do you say that?"

"Martin told me to put down the necklace but I didn't."

"It had you in a trance. Don't worry about it." Diana placed a hand on his arm and gently squeezed, "So what was it like to test that board. I know Martin was pretty jelous."

"He was jelous of me? That's interesting." Marvin smiled, "Should I keep doing it?"

"No." Diana replied, "Not for a while." The two got into a long conversation about this and that. By the time 1:50 rolled around the two had had a long conversation and found they had a lot in common. The doctor came in with test results.

"Good news and bad news."

"Good news first." Diana sat up.

"Good news is that neither of your eye sight has been affected and you both have twenty twenty vision.

Diana was almost afraid to ask but did anyway. "And Martin?"

"Mr. Mystery, what can I say...I hate telling people this. Please follow Miss Lombard. Would you like Marvin to come?" Diana gave a curt nod.

"What were you doing for six hours?" she finally asked.

"We were looking at the results and tyring to find a solution to stop the process."

"Process?" They stepped into Martin's room. He was still asleep. The doctor quickly but gently shook the blonde awake. With a moan Martin opened his eyes.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Martin looked at the three of them, "What's he doing here?"

"Don't be so rude Martin!" Diana yelled, "Now doctor please tell me."

"Well, both of your eyes are fine." Diana glared at him, "But I'm afraid that by this time tomorrow around 7 pm your brother here will be..."

"Be what?" Martin asked nervously.

"I'm afraid Mr. Mystery that around 7 pm tomorrow your eye sight will start to detiriorate. By the next five hours after 7 pm your eyesight will slowly fade and be gone." Martin seemed to grow pale and his hands were shaking. Diana and Marvin, even though he was huge rival of Martin's, still felt sorry for him.

"What caused it."

"On your last mission when you blinded Mr. Mystery came out with more of the spell. It has seemed to write itself into his DNA and also his eyes were weak to begin with. Even though he's never worn glasses it was still very fragile." Diana looked at Martin, his face was unreadable for the first time ever. "I'll leave you three alone." The doctor left the room.

"Martin?" she sat down by his bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to go blind?"

"Martin..."

"I'm going to go blind."

"Martin..."

"Oh well!" He said with a large smile. There was nothing in that smile. "It's not like I-" shock still hadn't left the blonde. Marvin looked at Martin, he looked so weak for the first time since Marvin had seen him. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_I could have been him. _Marvin let out a sigh, "Listen Martin. You're not going to give up." Martin looked up in surprise then looked down.

"Looks like you won." Martin layed down and closed his eyes, "Leave me alone. Everyone." Diana stood up and walked toward the door. Marvin had left the room already feeling really low. Diana closed the door and looked and looked at her step-brother throgh the window. He looked so...it was hard to tell at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chatpter 2**

Martin looked out his window and saw Jenny walking by. "I wonder if she'll go out with me?"

"Not a chance," a female voice laughed, "What are still doing in your room?"

"Figured I'd play a few video games while I still can," Martin turned around and smiled, "Besides I bet I know why I went blind."

"Why is that?" Diana asked knowing she'd hate it and probably end up beating Martin up.

"Because of that face everytime you see Marvin!" Martin laughed and Diana seethed. She stretched out her hand and slapped him hard.

"MARTIN!"

"Ow!" Martin yelped, "Calm down Di." Martin put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry." Diana surprised by his actions pulled away.

"Hey listen, it's almost..."

"Time. I know." They both looked at the clock, "5:45 pm." Martin grimaced slightly, "Oh well! I'll get more attention that way! Especially the girls!" Diana lowered her head in disgust.

"I'm going to go meet Marvin. You coming?" Martin nodded and followed Diana. In his mind thoughts and fears raced around.

_What am I going to do? I need to see to work at the centre and I like working there. _Martin kept walking next to Diana. The cafetria wasn't crowded at all. Infact, they were the only ones there other then Java and Marvin. Both Java and Marvin looked at the siblings with sympathetic smiles. Diana nodding in a appriciation while Martin only glared at the sympathy he was getting.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Diana asked sitting down. Martin vouched to stand, thoughts clouding his mind. He would catch tid bits of words and sentences but that was about it. "Hello? Earth to Martin!" Martin snapped out of his daze.

"Oh sorry Di! Just thinking about all the ladies faces." Diana sighed and rubbed the temples of her head. She knew he was he just trying to be normal and that's what bugged her. He should be freaking out. Maybe he was stronger then she thought. Martin put on a cheerful smile. "How about we go bowling?"

"Sounds good," Marvin replied, "They have to be those cool ones though, with the lights that flash on the pins. They're so cool to look at." Diana saw Martin clench a fist before walking out the doors. He flashed them a smile and went to a car waiting for them. Diana glared at Marvin. "What?" Java was also very confused.

"Did you have to say, 'they're so cool to look at?'" Diana scowled again but sighed a minute after. "I wonder if he'll be okay?"

"He probably will," Marvin replied, "But it wouldn't hurt for him to learn brail. It would make it easier for him in the long run." Diana nodded an agreement.

"Martin strong."

"I know Java," Diana put a reasuring hand on his shoulder, "I know..." wether she was saying it to convince Java or herself, she did not know. She still had to believe though, right? Right. She assured herself one more time before the three of them followed Martin to the car. He stood there looking at them.

"What took you guys so long?" Martin asked smirking. Diana risisted the temptation to hit him and got into the car.

"Martin we should talk about what you're going to do when you're...not able to see, you should learn-"

"Hey, how does pizza sound after bowling?" Diana knew enough not to talk about it until later. Her own thoughts haunting her as she looked at Martin. He seemed far away in his own thoughts. Three hours had passed and it was 7:45 pm. Martin felt the dull roar of a headache but didn't let that stop him as he scored another strike. By the time 9:50 pm had rolled the dull pain in his head increased in size and he was having trouble contain it. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. He ignored it but it wasn't easy and quite frankly, made the headache worse.

"You wanna lie down?" Diana asked. Martin shook his head and shut his eyes to tight to push back the headache. He refused to give in and go down without a fight. He refused to lay down and let his sight leave him when he was asleep but the headache was making that hard for him.

"I'm fine."

"Martin okay?"

"I'm fine!" Both Diana and Java stepped back.

"Hey listen!" Marvin replied picking Martin up by his orange collar, "They're just worried about!" Martin winced in pain and pushed Marvin away but it didn't work so well and Marvin ended up sprawled on top of Martin. Marvin got up but Martin didn't. "What is your problem? They're just trying to help."

"You wanna know what it feels like to find out that you're going blind-"

"I've been there, so has Diana."

"Going blind again! Did you fear that the spell might last! Well for me it's like going through that all over and this time, it's permanent!" Martin shouted standing up, "I'm not going to be able to see for the rest of my life because of a stupid spell!" Marvin reeled back slightly allowing Martin to punch a hand in the wall. His voice softened, "To not be able...to see anyone's face, to not be able to..." Martin bent down on one knee and his body started to shake. Marvin and Diana noticed this. Diana was right by his side. This time soft, almost incohearent sobs could be heard coming from the blonde.

"You should have said something. You should tell people when something is bothering you." Martin looked at Diana who gave a solom smile.

"I-I'm sorry." He quickly cleared his eyes of the tears and stood abruptly. "Lets just go back now." Diana cast a worried glance at her friends. Marvin and Java shared the same concerned look but none of them said anything as Martin left the room and opened the car door.

"I'll drive," Marvin offered.

"I'm ugh..." Martin slid against the cars side and clutched his head trying to get rid of the pounding in his head now making his vision swim in and out slowly. He groaned, about the only thing he could do apart from screaming from the pain.

"Martin?" he groaned again. Java picked the blonde up and entered the car's backseat. Marvin took the drivers seat and Diana took the back as well. Martin was still holding his head trying to control the pain. "Marvin are we almost there?"

"Yeah." Diana looked in the window. "We're here." Marvin parked the car and they brought Martin up to his room. Diana was quick to come with a warm cloth that was still dripping. She place it on his forehead which seemed to calm him down. They covered him up and waited for his eyes to open.

"Where am I?" Martin looked around, "Ow..."

"We're not going out again tonight." There was a knock on the door. Arnold walked in with Marvin's bags.

"Hey guys. Is Martin sick?" Diana turned away and Marvin nodded, "Hope he gets better." It was Martin's turn to look away. "Well, anyway, they couldn't find you a room yet Marvin so you're stuck here for now." Marvin nodded. Arnold left the room. Everyone's attention was back on Martin.

"Guys...I just...I need to be alone right now..." Casting worried glances amounge themselves they left. Diana stood outside the door looking at Marvin and Java.

"I'm going back in."

"You heard what he said Diana," Marvin cautioned, "What if he freaks out?"

"He won't," a smile graced her lips, "I have to be there for him. He doesn't deal with this type of thing too well sometimes. I need to be sure he's okay." Marvin knew he wouldn't win this one.

"Let me go in then. You're not going to last long emotionally." Diana looked at Marvin and knew it was the truth. She could handle as much as the next person but when it came to her family it was like she was a waterfall. She nodded in agreement.

"Tell him I say hi and that I love him, wait-scratch the I love you. He'd get an ego." She and Java left Marvin alone in front of the door. He stepped in and saw the blonde laying in bed sulking.

"You can't sulk forever."

"Who's there? Tell me it's not you Marvin."

"I could but then I would by lying." He sat down in a chair. A second bed was across the room, it was big enough. "How are your eyes?"

"I can only see blurs, what do you think?" Martin closed his eyes and turned away from Marvin, "Looks like you've won. I won't be able to go on another mission ever again."

"I know this may not help but I can talk to M.O.M. See if you can get a desk job or something."

"I don't want a desk job! I live for finding out the reason behind the attacks! I live for the adventure! I will not work at a desk job!" Martin winced again as his headache hit him again.

"Look at it this way...it's just a new adventure." Marvin replied. Martin looked him, his eyes glassed over. "You okay? Of course your not okay but do you need anything?"

"Asprin.." Martin moaned using his hand to cover his eyes. Marvin moved quickly and returned with an asprin and water. Martin took the asprin and gulped it down with the water.

"Get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

_I've done some changing of the chapter, the begining may seem the same but the ending and middle have changed. Also, sorry for the delay in updates but school has kept me busy and I've had a touch of writers block but chapter 4 has been started._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Marvin opened his eyes and stretched his body out. Falling asleep in a chair was not the best idea in the world and it nearly killed him to sleep like that. He looked over at Martin, who was sleeping soundly. He looked pained while he slept. Who wouldn't though, after losing your sight in two days. Marvin stood up and started to put his clothes away for the time being. Might as well make the most of his living space, even though it was Martin's room.

It was a Sunday morning which meant that after he put all his things away he had nothing to do at all. Marvin looked around the less then clean room and decided to put some things away, clear some laundry off the floor and actually do it. After that was done he caught up on the little homework he had and found he was bored again. Martin had yet to wake up which annoyed Marvin but after the painful headache he had the day before; Martin deserved some sleep.

A groan came from across the room signalling that Martin was starting to wake up. Marvin walked across the room to see the blonde. He looked at Martin for a short time before actually talking to him. "How are you?" Silence followed for a long moment. "Hey. Did you hear me?"

"I heard you," Martin replied, "I'm just not in the mood to talk." He looked away and felt around on the dresser by his bed. He found the U-watch. His fingers did the watch up to his wrist and he sat up. "What's been going on since I was sleeping?"

"I cleaned up this room and did our laundry and also put my things away. Why?"

"You cleaned my chaos! How dare you!" Martin snapped getting up and falling to the floor to feel for anything on the perfectly clean floor. "No! My choas! My mess! My...my life..."

"Martin, it wouldn't hurt for things to be neater now that you're...uh, yeah..." Marvin rubbed the back of his head, "At least give it a try. It will be livable for both of us." The other blonde nodded and sighed. "First tip, feel around to make things familure. I'm going to get some breakfast, you want anything?"

"I want to know something," Martin replied. Marvin looked at him, questioning the change of what he meant.

"Which is?" he asked getting a little annoyed at the long wait.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Martin asked, "I thought you hated me. I mean, it sure seems like it. M.O.M likes you better anyway." Marvin looked shocked for a moment before regaining his composure.

"What are you talking about Martin, she likes us both the same." Marvin tried to reasure the teen, "Now I'm going to get some food. You want some or not?"

"Fine, whatever." Marvin sneered at Martin but realized that he couldn't see. Mentally he hit himself. "Just leave me alone. I can do this stuff on my own." Marvin ignored Martin for the time being. He was ready to hit Martin but stopped himself by leaving the room. He shut the door behind him. "Hey...are you here still? Marvin? Marvin! Diana! Anyone!" Martin felt around for what he thought was his bed and sank down onto it. "I hate this..."

"Hey Marvin, was Martin awake when you left the room?" Diana asked sitting down next to him. He nodded and went back to eating his breakfast. "I was going to check on him after breakfast."

"Just stay clear for awhile Di," Marvin replied, "You don't mind if I call you that do you? It's easier."

"Go ahead," Diana replied. She started to eat her own meal, "Oh did Martin say if he was hungry or not?"

"Does '_fine, whatever'_ count as a yes?" Marvin inquired. Diana pouted slightly in a sigh.

"He's upset but he'll eat. He can never turn down food." Her frown turned into a smile as she finished her breakfast up. "Hey, wanna come with me when I take it to him?"

"Sure, why not. I've cooled down by now." Marvin slid his tray aside and stood up. "So how does dinner and a movie sound tonight?"

"M-me?" Diana stuttered, "A-are you serious?" Marvin nodded. "Sure. Um...we better go see Martin. He'll probably be waiting. A tour of the school wouldn't be so bad either. Oh and lessons on brail would help too. Could you help?" Diana asked.

"Sure. Uh...where are you going?" Diana walked right past the bedroom door. "We're here." She stopped and scratched the back of her head. Marvin opened the door with a laugh. Both he and Diana looked inside. Martin was sitting on his with headphones on his ears. Marvin shut the bedroom door and sat down on his bed. Diana walked up to Martin and touched his shoulder lightly. The blonde jumped and activated his U-Watch pointing the x-rod at Diana. She jumped away but was caught in the net. Marvin quickly dis-lodged the net from Martin's hands and pulled Diana out of the net.

Martin backed away and fell off the bed. He struggled to find anything he could to throw at the people but couldn't find anything.

"Martin! It's us!" Diana's voices snapped. She hit her brother on the head and sank down onto his bed. Martin rubbed the top of his head and stood up.

"You could have just said it was you and not poke my shoulder. I had no idea who was here, I could have hurt you." Martin was given the net back and led to the bed. He sighed and mumbled something rude before sitting down. "I'm not helpless you know."

"Oh and you proved that just now!" Diana was angry again and the brother sister duo was about to argue again.

"It's your own fault!" Martin snapped back with a cold voice, "Now if you'll please leave..."

"You wish. I'm not leaving Martin Mystery." The watch on Martin's and Marvin's wrist started beeping.

"The centre!" Marvin and Martin said at the same time. "Lets go!"

"Where is it?" Diana asked looking around. Suddenly she fell down with a thud. Marvin looked down. "Found it," she groaned.

"Come on Martin." Marvin helped Martin find the door and they both fell through onto Diana. "Ow...that hurt."

"Get off me you two!"

"Hey guys!" Billy hovered up to them cheerfully but the area around them tensed up as the little green alien looked at Martin. There was an odd silence that trapped them all. Billy broke the silence quickly and looked at Martin. He felt his heart drop into his stomach and he gulped, "So...how are you Martin?"

"I don't need your pitty so please, just act normal." Martin looked toward Billy's voice and green alien gulped again. He didn't know what to say or do. This new Martin was so forgien to him, so different. "I'm the same old me," Martin said as if knowing what Billy was thinking, "Just a little...phsically different." Martin looked away for a moment and clutched his hands to his arms till his knuckles turned white.


	4. Chapter 4

I beg you people, do not kill me for this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. It was a really sad one to write. (T.T) I hope you guys enjoy this and if it makes you cry, DON'T KILL ME! I need to be alive to write more chapters. Sorry it took so long, this is just a hard story to write.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Why does M.O.M need us?" Martin asked crossing his arms across his chest. Billy sighed and led them in. M.O.M was sitting at her desk looking at the agents with a frown fixed on her face.

"Agents sit down." Java, Diana, Martin and Marvin all took a seat and looked at M.O.M. Martin faced the woman. Her uniform was covered in a green slime and it was clear that either she had been on a mission or conducted some messy research. "There have been reports of attacks inside the centre."

"Inside the centre?" Martin asked confused, "Well...sure there's been a couple of close calls but-"

"No. Many of our agents are currently in recovery and due to the security of the situation; well lets just say the centre is at risk if whatever this thing isn't solved. We also suspect there to be a mole in the centre. It's your job to figure it out." M.O.M looked over at Martin, "Martin I need you to stay in this office. I want to talk to you privately."

"Alright! A solo mission!" Martin pumped his fist into the air and smiled brightly.

"No, not a solo mission," his arm fell and hung at his side, "It's about something else." Diana watched her brother's smile turn into a fullout frown. She sighed and looked at M.O.M.

"So, where do we start?" Marvin questioned somberly, his gaze falling upon Martin. The other blonde didn't even turn around, just kept hollow eyes on M.O.M. The dark haired woman frowned in his direction and cleared her throat.

"We suspect it started in the research area. Follow any leads just do not look into personal files without reason and it better be a good reason." Marvin and Diana nodded grimly and Billy changed human form before leading Java, Diana and Marvin out of the office. M.O.M turned to Martin and looked at him with smypathy. "Now Martin..."

"Don't even say it. I don't want to hear your pitty for me; I don't want to hear people feeling bad for me, I've already got that covered thanks." Martin stood and clutched his arms tightly. "I just want go on the mission but I guess that I can't do much so just send me back to Torrington and leave me there." M.O.M felt hurt inside. One of her best agents who had always remained positive or upbeat was just begining to feel the hopelessness of his situation. She pulled out a file from her desk and made sure her voice was sturn.

"Sit down Martin Mystery." The figure froze and his hands relaxed to his side and hung there limply. "Now!" Martin, acting as if he was a puppet, sat down and kept his eyes down focusing on his lap. "I may not know what you are going through but we and I repeat **_we_** are going to get you through this. There may even be a cure."

"Yeah," Martin replied, "there **_may be_** a cure, it doesn't mean there will be, does it?" M.O.M found herself silent, "Figured you'd agree. So lets just not go through the trouble and leave it be and leave me be. I don't need help and I don't want help."

"You will not be going anywhere. **You** will be going to see a councellor and you will take the help. We will work on a cure Martin and I don't plan on giving up on you. You're a good agent you just don't always behave has a sixteen-year-old would. Now, you're going to be staying at the centre for the time being; next to my room. "

"_Great." _Martin sat down and crossed his arms against his chest, "I get to be coached because everyone around me thinks I have a problem." Martin humfed and closed his eyes.

"Martin, you know they care about you and-"

"And what? They only want to help me? If they really wanted to help me they should have listened to me on our latest mission. No, everyone always ignores me when blondy says something. No one listens to me. I may play pranks but at least I know what I'm doing when it comes to missions. I don't blindly rush in without looking at the situation first." His hand curled into a fist and he stood once more, "Oh well." M.O.M watched all this and a look of pity crossed her face. Just how much had Martin been underestimated?

Martin shifted on the bed provided by the centre. He had never felt so angry in his life; never felt so hurt; never felt so alone. He tried to focus on his hand but all he see was a whole lot of nothing. He let his arm flop down next to his side. He had never felt so weak and usless. He tried to focus on anything but nothing came into view; nothing came into sight. He knew he shouldn't feel sorry for himself but he did. He felt angry, upset, sad but most of all empty. Sure he knew that he was going to go blind but he didn't have enough time to do what he needed to do. He never got to say what he wanted to say and now it all seemed so worthless. His crush on Jenny...just a stupid crush. She didn't even like him in that way. Heck, she didn't like him at all. Martin fell down against the bed, centre pajamas currently residing on his body. He tried to focus his mind on something else but everything just reminded him of how much he lost.

Diana watched through the window as did Marvin. Her brother looked so weak and fragile at this moment. It was as if he had lost all will to fight. He wasn't the same anymore, he had the look of emptiness. He was so far away from her now even though they were only seperated by glass. M.O.M came up and placed a hand on her shoulder. Diana felt the stronger image of her self crack away and her mind reel angrily.

"Why?" she asked not looking at M.O.M, "Why did it have to be him?" Marvin frowned and clentched his hand in a fist. His eyes grew far away and he too felt that he was breaking at the seams. The Martin that used to fight with him, use corny pick up lines and act smugly around him was gone and waht was left was nothing but a hollow shell. His spirit had broken and he realized, with strong anger, that he had been part of it. "Why does he have to be the one to suffer?" Marvin faintly heard the sobs of Diana and tried to block them out. "Why did he..."

"I'm going to start the investigation. I'll give you some time Diana." Marvin walked away leaving a crying girl behind. Java and Billy walked up to the blonde. He looked at both of them and frowned, neither was smiling. "He's just so..."

"Empty." Billy finished and frowned furthur, "I just can't stand seeing Marty like this. It's like the old Martin died inside..."

"Lets hope the old Martin is still in there and that he can come back."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in a while. I just have been **SWAMPED** with homework. It's been kinda a bummer. Well, here's the next part but it's kinda sappy. Hope you like it. On with the story

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Marvin turned on the data banks in the centre files trying to find a lead. He was computer smart but Martin beat him in that area, no comparison. He looked through case after case finding no lead. He threw his hands up in frustration. There was more bothering him then not finding a lead. He knew what it was that was bothering him but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that Martin had more of an impact on him then most people did normally; That was saying a lot. Most people underestimated Martin Mystery which was a huge mistake. He was smarter then most people took him for. Marvin had never really had a role model and now that he found one, well it wasn't what he was expecting to say the least.

Diana sighed and looked at the blonde behind her. What was bothering him so much that he couldn't concentrate on the case? Other then the frustration of the case what else could it be? She looked beyond all her barriers and acknowledged that something was missing in this case and that thing that was missing; that person missing; Martin was it. He was the glue that held the group together and it made her angry that she couldn't be with him on this case and that he couldn't be on this case. She didn't know how to solve a case without her step-brother there. She missed his goofing off and she missed his mindless chatter too.

Needless to say the group was a mess. It seemed that Martin was the glue that held the group together and without him...things were falling apart. The rooms area seemed to be damp with anger and sadness. That's what possibly made it the whole situation worse for the group other than not being able to find a single lead. The room was getting crowded and everyone was trying to avoid talking to one another.

He leaned back in the chair and looked to the side. Diana was typing the keys furiously trying to find anything close to a clue. She threw her hands up in frustration and Marvin rubbed the temples of his head. "Hey guys," Marvin looked at all of them. "I'm going to take a break, why don't you take one as well. It wont do us any good if we just get frustrated," Marvin walked off after that leaving the three alone. His legs carried him mindlessly. He wasn't paying attention where he was going, and if he was, he probably would have stopped trying to run away from what he feared to admit. His legs finally stopped and he looked up and was shocked at where he was. He was standing in front of the door to Martin's borrowed room. He raised his hand to knock but brought it down again and vouched to look through the window again.

Martin lay on the bed, holding his head. He looked like he was in a great deal of pain, probably a headach. Marvin swallowed his pride and stepped into the room. Martin probably heard the door open but didn't bother to respond.

"You should probably take something for that." Martin grunted and removed his hands from his head, "It looks painful."

"What do you know?" Martin snapped and sat up, wincing at the action.

"Quite a lot actually," Marvin replied pulling a chair up, "But right now I know that your head is probably pounding." Marvin smirked and watched as Martin scowled angrily. "Besides, I could be of help."

"Well, if you want to help pass me the asprin container and the glass of water." Marvin looked at them for a moment and tuted, "Please?" Marvin smiled and handed them to Martin glady. Martin tried to unscrew the cap and spent two minutes trying to figure out how. Frustration started to take itself upon Martin and he threw the asprin bottle across the room. The cap fell off and the pills spilled out onto the floor. Marvin sighed and pushed Martin's back toward him. Placing his hands on Martin's head; he began to massage Martin's temples. The pained blonde seemed to relax within Marvin's chest and it wasn't until after the massage that both realized what situation they were in. Martin pushed himself away and began breathing heavily.

"W-what just happened?" Martin was just as shaken as Marvin who couldn't seem to find the words to explain the situation. Finally he found them:

"It's not my fault you snuggled up to me."

"I **DIDN'T **SNUGGLE UP TO YOU! YOU PULLED ME CLOSER!"

"Oh yeah right. I wouldn't be surprised though...I mean I took you as being straight, but hey, if you walk that way-"

"I'm not gay!"

"Pft. Yeah right. Your inner gayness is just waiting to come out." Marvin smirked and walked out of the room. Once out of the room he managed to find his own borrowed room and sank down onto the bed. He needed to do some serious thinking. _What did just happen? Did I draw him to me? No! That couldn't be it! That can't be it! No! I'm not gay and he isn't either! But if that's true and then why did something feel so right?_

Meanwhile Martin was doing some thinking of his own. _What did I just do? Why did I lean into him? Sure...that massage was great for the headache but..._Martin couldn't come up with a logical answer. _Okay. One: I'm not gay. Two: I like girls **not** guys. Then why...why did it feel like there was a warmth in my heart that wasn't there before? WHY! _Martin lay his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. _Why is everything changing now? Why is everything so different now? _The door opened again but Martin didn't care. He just wanted to be alone. _I just wont respond. _

"Martin?" Martin's eyes snapped open when he regonized the voice, "Martin, how are you doing?"

"Dad..." Martin shook his head, "I didn't know you knew about the centre but...I...I didn't think that-"

"The woman called M.O.M called me. She said I needed to see you, she also told me about what happened to you. You have some intresting friends son and your sister too. They've hired me to...help them. I can stay here and be with you."

"No offense dad but, I don't need you to stay. I don't need anyone to stay. I'm fine and I can handle myself. I dont see why everybody thinks I need help!" Martin snapped, still agitated by the fact that he and Martin had an 'intament moment' in both senses of the word.

"You're not okay son. You're not going to be for awhile, you're most likely still in shock and we should take the praticle-"

"What is practicle about this situation dad! Tell me, what is! I'd really like to hear it!"

"I..."

"I figured that be your reply." Martin rolled over so that his back was to his father, "Get out."

"What?"

"I said **get.Out**."

"Martin Mystery!"

"**NOW!**" Martin's father stood and looked at his son. He didn't know what to think, what to feel. How could a parent just watch their child suffer and not be able to do anything at all? How? Mr. Mystery went to look for his daughter in hopes of gaining some clue as how to talk to his son.

"Martin...I'm sorry I couldn't help you," He said leaving the room.

"I'm sorry too dad." Martin bit his lip. He would not cry! He would not cry! _I'm sorry I can't let you help. If I knew what to do I could but right now I don't. I'm sorry I can't be the perfect son..._

"Dad!" Diana practically jumped from her seat in the cafeteria. Java and Billy made their way to Mr. Mystery following Diana. She eveloped her father in a large hug and kissed his cheek lightly before seeing the sad look on his face. She guessed why he had that look. "How have you been?" She asked trying to make pleasnt talk and to avoid talking about Martin for the time being. "Come on, sit down." She led him to the table and he took a seat. M.O.M sat across from him, her black hair pulled back neatly. Diana's hair had been put into a pony tail and she wore a blue t-shirt and a black skirt. M.O.M wore her usual lab coat and Java wore his usual yellow shirt and brown pants. Billy was hovering in his little pod next to Diana eating a bag of dill pickle chips. "Here," Diana handed her father a Pepsi and looked at him.

"Was the trip her pleasent?" M.O.M inquired gently.

"Yes, I was very impressed. I want to thank you. You've taken care of my son and daughter, I have so much to thank you for." He shook her hand, "Now about Martin..."

"We are working on a program to cure his blindness. His is a unique case, he didn't aquire it as someone normally would. It was because of a spell gone wrong. There is a fifity fifty chance that he will regain his sight but it all depends on how our research goes and how the developement of the project goes. I don't like doing this, but we need to test Martin's eyes as well, and we need your signed permission to do so."

"I give my full consent. Do not worry about that. My son deserves his sight, besides I want to take him on a archiological dig with me. He always did have fun on those as a kid; You too Diana."

"Thanks dad, but I'm really not intrested in that. I prefer my books."

"If you're sure." She nodded and he continued, "Alright," he raised his Pepsi high in the air, "To finding a cure!" They all raised their cups.

"To finding a cure," they all replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm making this chapter a little more sad and adding more tears...I think. I have no idea what his Martin's mom is like or if she's even alive so bear with me and I mean it as a pun as well. I'm sorry for the short chapter. It's shorter then most but I think it gets right to the point sooner.**

**Martin: I look like a wimp!**

**Me: SUCK IT UP! Slaps him That was fun! Enjoy the story, if it makes you cry...sue MARTIN! He inspired me!**

**Martin: HEY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Martin stirred in the bed and rolled over onto his stomach. His mind reeled into overdrive and realized just how hopless this situation looked. He frowned and curled his hand into a fist again. Why did things have to go so wrong for him? What did he do to deserve this? Images, voices, memories went through his mind and he remembered all the bad things he had done even though he was forgiven. He growled in frustration and closed his eyes. Something was wrong with him, at least that was what he thought. He turned over on his back and just relaxed. He didn't like silence; it meant there was time to think; time to relive memories. Memories were the one thing Martin didn't want to relive. School was an experience for him but still, some of the memories left him a shudder or two.

It's not like he was hated but when he was ignored sometimes, or shot down, he would have to surpress the angry shout or tears that would risk coming out. Martin angrily threw the pillow at the nearest wall, or at least hoped it hit. He sat up and rubbed the temples of his head and ran a hand through his hair. He felt useless, angry, upset and vulnrable just sitting there being blind.

"Why should I just sit around and let them do all the work!" Martin snapped, "I'm going to do something! I'm going to help!" Martin stood and felt around for the door which slid open. He walked out into the hall and gripped the wall. When a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders he froze. "Who's there?"

"Me, Marvin."

"Let go of me!"

"Why, you could get lost and could always have been someone different." Martin shrugged and pulled away from Marvin. "Come on, lets go back to your room and-"

"I don't want to go back to my room!" Martin yelled, shocking Marvin, "I don't want to feel like a caged animal in the one place that I thought I could come and do something I like to do and hunt paranormal activity!" Martin found himself breathing harshly and his mind was reeling with surpressed anger. Marvin moved closer and touched his shoulder but Martin pulled away. "Don't touch me!" This had caused some choas within the hallway. Two centre agents completley armed pushed Martin into the wall and tried to hold him down. "I said LET GO!" He kicked them off and ran down to the end of the hall where he collided into another body.

Marvin was paralized in fear and confussion. He watched as Martin bumped into another blonde man that looked a lot like him. They even had the same hair style. "Martin!" Marvin finally broke free of his paralysis and ran toward the screaming and squirming blonde.

"Martin calm down!" Gerard Mystery said in a demanding and powerful tone. Martin still squirmed angrily and pushed against his father who had wrapped his arms around the boys shoulders. "Martin please..."

"No!" Martin tried to break free still, "Let me go! None of you have a right to hold me prisoner in something that causes me so much pain! LET GO OF ME!" Martin continued thrashing, only this time harder. His father felt guilty but he wasn't sure what to do.

"Martin..."

"LET GO!" Martin felt the hot tears running down his face, "I don't want to be here! I want to forget this place, forget this ever happened! If I do then I don't have to feel angry or sad about being an agent!" Martin's voice was slowly dying out and his energy was coming to close to. It seemed that this anger and sadness had developed into a sort of depression and no one knew what to do. He was angry and upset at the world and nobody could help. "I don't want to be here..." tears ran freely down his face as he clutched onto his fathers once dry shirt. "It's not fair...it's not fair..."

"I know...shhh...it's going to be okay. Shh..." he glanced at Diana then at the raven haired woman walking down the hall.

"Nothings going to be okay...nothing..." Martin's voice had faded completely now and he collapsed into his father, unconscious.

"Martin..." Diana held her fathers arm tightly, tears running down red puffy eyes. "He's not going to be okay. He's lost a part of himself..." her voice was barely above a whisper. Everyone in that hall, which was Martin, Marvin, Diana, M.O.M, Billy and Gerard are all silent.

"Come on," the siblings father picked Martin up and carried him back to the room and set him on the bed under the covers. M.O.M watched through the window as Diana put a cool cloth on Martin's forehead and sat down on the other side of the bed holding his hand. Marvin looked through the window also.

"They look sad but Martin just looks empty," M.O.M looked up at Marvin and frowned. He looked even sadder then the family themselves. "There has to be something we can do. Anything at all, we can't let him just leave like this."

"Yes but I'm not too sure what. We've come up empty and we still have that little problem of the hacker to the centre." Marvin sighed, "I've taken over the case. It seems you all too distraught with things here." Marvin gave a smile of thanks, "We've run our sources and did everything possible. We just can't seem to find a way. There is one chance but I'm not willing to risk that yet."

"Well, anything is better then what he could do. We could lose him sooner then we think," Marvin's voice broke slightly, "He could try and take himself out of the picture. I don't want to see that happen and I'm sure the others don't either."

"Marvin, this is a personal question but do you have feelings for Martin?"

"WHAT! NO! I mean...I'm not sure of anything right now. I could but...it just seems-"

"Wrong?" Marvin nodded. M.O.M chuckled and looked back at Marvin, "We can't help what we feel Marvin. My advice, follow your heart. It may not seem like it now but it's a wise choice and if these feelings are directed toward Martin, all the power to you." M.O.M went to leave, "Just think about it at least okay?"

"Sure..." Marvin sighed, _I'll think about it. It's just so hard to know how you feel..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long with an update. My ideas on this story have been kinda slowed a bit. Hopefully this chapter intrests you! I bet it will. Nice little twists in this one. Wink wink**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Martin frowned a bit and kept his eyes closed as decent thought came back into his mind. Everything that had happened earlier flashed before him. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the voices of his sister and his dad. He closed off his mind and let his ears do the work.

"Diana, I have to go. You'll have to tell your brother that I can't be here right now." Martin felt a painful twinge within his heart, "I can't stick around for too long. Martin can be too much today and that outburst today, well, it seemed too childish." Martin felt pain the grow and his father still continued to speak to his sister. "Diana, I'm very proud that you two became a part of a big organization but it isn't going to get you through life. Martin, if he doesn't get his act together, will be nothing. You'll be fantastic when you're older but your brother..."

"Dad, if he knew you were saying this...it would kill him."

"Until he proves he can be responsible then I wont see him as anything but a child." Martin frowned but didn't move at all. He felt the anger and sadness grow and he felt the beginings of tears wanting to flow. He lost a lot of things during his life. His dad had started to act like this just after his mother had died at a young age and it only got worse when Diana and her mother entered the family because after that Martin was considered even more childish.

"Fine, I'll tell him you left." Diana replied, "Goodbye dad."

"Bye sweet heart. Tell Martin that I hope he gets better and-"

"So, was it all a front?" Gerad Mystery and Diana stopped talking and looked over at Martin, "Was it all just a fake plan to make yourself look like the perfect father to his perfect daughter and not so perfect son?"

"Martin...I didn't realize-"

Martin cut him off, "No. You didn't think I was listening. Just because I'm blind now doesn't mean that I'm deaf. I'm not stupid and I'm not perfect. If I was maybe Mom and I would have stood a chance of being loved in your books."

"Martin! That was un-called for!" Martin's father walked over to the bed and sat down. He lowered his tone, "I loved her and I love you."

"Just because I'm different doesn't mean I'm childish. Just because Diana gets the perfect grades and wins all the best shows and contests doesn't mean I'm not just as good. Why don't you just dis-own me and take care of Diana all on your own."

"Martin!" This time it was Diana who had yelled, "Dad would never do that!"

"What makes you think you're not good enough for me?"

"I just heard you didn't I? It was perfectly clear. Just take your perfect family and leave me alone." Martin face away from them, "Maybe then I can rot away on my own. You wont have to care about me all. You can just forget about me." Diana was about to leave the room when Martin stopped her. "If you're going to leave too sis, take whatever relashionship we have as siblings with you."

"Martin!" Diana sat down this time, "I was just going to go get something to drink." Her voice changed into something more of shock and amusment combined. "What, are you jelous of me?"

"Yes." Diana's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls, "You're always the one who gets praised because you have great grades and great ideals. You have plans dad approves of meanwhile I'm just being me and that's not right. I'm never going to live up to you're expectations dad so why don't you do me a huge favour and forget about me?"

"Martin I can't. I promised your mother-"

"She's dead isn't she? Now would be a great time to break that promise. You didn't even care about her did you?"

"Young man! I attended her funeral! You did no such thing!"

"Maybe because you told me 'You're too young to go and besides, you would just act foolish.' Do you remember that? I do...I remember everything you ever told me. I remember every message and every time you looked at me with disappointed eyes. I don't want to hear you ever again and if I ever get my eyes sight back...I don't want to see you again. Leave me alone...forever." Gerad glared at his son for a moment before leaving. The door closed after Diana left and went back to Torrington to gather her homework and Martins homework.

Marvin watched through the window but couldn't help notice M.O.M standing by the door. Her expression grew fouler with every word spoken within the room. The door opened fully and she stepped away. Marvin watched her stop Martin's father but not Diana. Marvin decided to visit Martin and closed the door behind him. He made sure it was fully closed.

"Martin? Are you...okay?" No response was given. "Martin, I know you can hear me and I know your not asleep." Still no response. Marvin walked around the bed and sat down so he could see the blondes face. It looked even more empty then before but it also looked like it was in some place far away. As if Martin was trying to block real life out.

Outside the door, M.O.M was glaring at Martin's father.

"Would you kindly let go of me?"

"No." M.O.M's eyes were intimidating and held the person there if she was angry enough, "What was that all about? I know I'm wrong for listening in but you don't seem to get it."

"Don't get what? That my son is too imature to realize his life is going no where."

"Martin was going places. He was doing just fine until you decided to make him feel bad for himself. We could have helped him beat this...depression. You don't seem to get it, but he has just had a big shock. I'll admit, he can do some pretty stupid things but in no way should he be treated this way. He's worked hard to get where he is. He's smart, and knows what is right for him. How long do you think he's been feeling this hurt that you seem to cause. You shouldn't compare him to others. What he lacks he makes up for in other areas. I may not be his parent or guardian but I can assure you Mr. Mystery, he is much better then you seem to think of him."

"He's childish and lives in a fantasy world."

"Would you like me to tell you some of the things these agents have faced? Would you like me to show you what these agents have faced?" Gerad Mystery simply shook his head no, "I believe you should see them but if you do not wish to I cannot force you. If you're not careful you may lose a son." M.O.M looked at him for a moment, "I'll show you the way out. Follow me."

Marvin tried as best he could to get Martin to talk but nothing worked. Marvin knew he had to do something, anything! He had to pull Martin out of this deep seated hate he seemed to be building.

"I bet I can beat you at any game you chose." No response, "You know. Genny would prefer to date me then you." That was always a touchy issue but there still came no response. So, acting on pure emotion Marvin lifted the blondes head and bent down and placed a kiss on his lips. Martin's eyes snapped open but found that he couldn't push away. Marvin felt the same thing at that moment.

_What the hell! _Martin thought and finally pushed away, breathing heavily. "What the hell did you do THAT for!" Marvin snapped out of his own trance and smirked. It had worked but he suddenly found himself without words.

"I..uh...I just...I had to..."

* * *

**WOW! Me, I find this chapter not as great as my others but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long:D I hope you enjoyed the slight twist and the little TBC part at the end. :P Don't hunt me down and kill me for it just yet. I will write another chapter, just not as soon. I have one more school project to finish this week and when it's done I promise with Martin Mystery Fandom that I will write another chapter after the project is done.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I have updated yet again. I warn you...this is a sappy, lovely dovy kinda chapter. YAY! Besides, it's a nice change from depressing chapters all the time. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

****

**Chapter 8**

"I...uh...I just...I had to..." Marvin couldn't seem to find the words and regretted it bitterly. He didn't know how to tell Martin that all that was for was to bring him out of his faraway world. _Or was there something more to it? _Marvin didn't exactly know how to feel at the moment. He couldn't look away from Martin though. Martin's face looked surprised and shocked. He was happy, that at least for a moment, no bitter, angry or sad expression graced that face. Martin was still facing Marvin, the shock hadn't just worn off yet.

"You...you kissed me." Martin said in a quiet but shocked voice, "I was just kissed by a boy..."

"Yeah...I had to do something to pull you out of your depression. Just a little bit of it." Marvin felt himself go beat red and Martin was no different.

"_**You**_ kissed _**me**_." Martin said, the shock still there, "_No_ one has ever kissed me...like _**that**._" Marvin was glad that he was the first one to do so but then hit himself mentally. What was going on with them? They didn't understand and they werent sure they really wanted to know but something else inside them made them curious. "I've never been...it's just so..." Martin found himself without words, "I just...how do..." Martin couldn't even put one sentence together.

Marvin, finding his voice at last, spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I just...did."

"It's not that.." Martin turned away from him for a moment and Marvin saw the slight smile, "I kinda...liked it." Marvin's eyes went wider then tennis balls and Martin was blushing badly. "Does that mean I'm..."

"You can't help what you feel," Marvin replied quoting M.O.M. Martin faced him again, this time the smile had faded into a slight frown.

"I...I need time to think." Marvin nodded in understanding. He also needed time to think about what had just happened. Marvin left the room and went to his own borrowed room at the centre. He didn't even notice as he passed M.O.M who was smiling.

Martin traced his lips with his index finger. _What just happened? Why did I feel so...warm inside when he...he kissed me. MARVIN KISSED ME! EW! GROSS! NOT COOL! _Martin frowned and let his arms fall down to his side. _Then why did it feel so right? _Martin groaned and fell back against the bed. _I'm tired. I better get some sleep. It's about time I stop feeling sorry for myself! I can still be a good agent! _Martin closed his eyes and rolled onto his side. Sleep captured him imeadiatly.

Marvin watched Martin breath softly through the window of his room. M.O.M had 'accidently' placed him in that room. _Some accident._ Marvin rolled over onto his side and watched the blonde haired beauty in the other room sleep. Each gentle breath he took sent a shiver up Marvin's spine. _No! I DO NOT like guys. I don't like guys. I don't like-Damn! Why do I keep denying it? There's really no point in denying it. I mean...I did...kiss him. _Marvin felt his world dim slightly, he was tired as well. He rolled over again and let sleep carry him away as well.

M.O.M watched as the agents both fell asleep. A smile graced her lips and there was a bright glint of hope in her eye. M.O.M looked toward the door which Billy was hovering in and smiled at him. The green alien looked sad and sluggish. She knew he was worried about Martin and was upset about the whole situation that Martin was in. Luckily she hadn't told Billy what Martin's dad had said. Billy looked up at M.O.M and handed her a file.

"So, this is the hacker?"

"No. They're the results of Martin's eyesight problem. I haven't read it yet."

"Billy, come here. Look at this." M.O.M showed Billy a close up of Martin's face. Billy looked surprised at this.

"Is he...smiling?" M.O.M nodded, "I wonder what caused him to smile like that?" M.O.M of course knew the answer but she wasn't about to tell Billy yet. She would wait for when the two could finally admit that they held something for eachother. "This is great!" Billy cheered, "Maybe Martin will let me hang out with him now! He's been denying company for so long! YAY!" Billy left the room with a bright smile on his face. M.O.M smiled.

_I knew setting these two up was a great idea. _She looked at her files and saw something that made her smile even more. _There may still be a chance._


	9. Chapter 9

Taken into account from reviews and I do appologize for this: It was my mistake I thought Marvin had brown eyes but I guess he has blue! YAY! So thank you for correcting me! I decided to re-write this chapter a bit so I hope you like it. Here's hoping you like it! Crosses fingers

Chapter 9

Marvin sat on the edge of Martin's bed. He was unable to escape the beauty of Martin, the way his partially open lips moved to intake some air, the way his arms had placed themselves under the pillow. Marvin stopped himself from looking, his blue eyes flickering regretfully for not just saying what he should have said. That kiss...that kiss had sent something so amazing through his body and it tugged at his heart. He felt discouraged that it was only to pull the blonde out of his depression. The blue eyed blonde stood up but stopped when he felt something pulling him back.

He turned and noticed it; Martin's hand unconsciously gripped his own. Marvin was drawn back to sitting on the soft matress. Martin's breathing coming out in slow, calm breathes. His hand still hadn't pulled away from Marvin's and for this the blonde was glad. He didn't know why he felt this, but whatever he felt, it was warm and kind and pure. There was no malice, no hate, no jealousy, no anger...it was just pure. There was nothing wrong with it and Marvin was a strong believer that when it came to feelings, you stick by them. You couldn't help what you felt.

He looked back over to Martin, the blonde's closed eyes flickering slightly and opening. Marvin removed his hand quickly and left the room. Once outside the room he felt his cheeks heat up. He was sure of the blush that caressed his cheeks. The warm stain of something more to come, something that would probably be a regular appearence. His breathing became faster as he tried to calm down. His mind raced with a possiblities that Martin might never a agree to.

"Marvin, are you okay? You look pale." Marvin snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. His heart rate slowed down and he walked toward Diana.

"Yeah, wanna go get a drink or something?" Diana squealed, yes **squealed** in excitment and followed Marvin. Diana apologized for squealing and looked toward Marvin.

O.O...O.O

Martin woke up and gripped his hand. He felt so warm and safe in his dream and when he opened his eyes he was sure that same figure was their with him. The hand that held his was so warm and safe. He sighed and sat up, his mind calm and clear for once in a long time. His thoughts were clear again and he could see clearly through his clouded mind.

"I'm going to help myself," he said to no one but himself, "I'm not going to sulk around forever. I have to do something." The door opened and Martin heard the click of shoes with a very high heel.

"If you're going to help yourself you're going to have to believe that everyone is doing the best they can." Martin snapped his head up at the voice.

"M.O.M?" Martin's throat dried up and left his voice cracked. M.O.M laughed and sat down on the bed. Martin felt that familure rocking motion and cleared his throat.

"Yes Martin?" M.O.M asked, her voice cheery and bright.

"I-I know I have to believe but...without my dad here..."

"It's hard, I know that." M.O.M smiled and watched as Martin's features changed ever so slightly, confused by her statement. "I have some good news, but it's up to you to decide what to do." Martin frowned a bit, his confussion growing ever more powerful.

"What is it?" He asked trying to keep the excitment of his voice down. From the sound of her voice though, he could tell it was some good news.

"We have a way to bring back your eyesight." Martin smiled, "But it involves some risk. If it doesn't work there is no chance of gaining it back." Martin's brow furrowed for a moment, deep in thought.

"I'll..."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! Time for chapter ten. I felt so inspired to write this story today so here goes another wonderful chapter, well I hope it is!**

* * *

**Chatper 10**

Soft hands lingered on his for a moment. Blue eyes looked into green for a few minutes before closing. Diana, though not totally shocked, was still saddened. Marvin had told her as gently as possible he just wasn't intrested in her. She frowned for a few moments as he pulled his hands away from hers. Diana felt the warmth leave and wished to have it there again but knew it belonged to some other lucky girl.

"So, who's the lucky pick?" she asked trying to be as cheerful as possible, though her green eyes were starting to dot with unshed tears.

"Well, h-she is really wonderful but not sure I like...her," Marvin replied, clearing his throat at the blunder in his words. Diana narrowed her eyes for a moment, a smirk playing across her gentle features. She made him look at her.

"Well tell her." Diana replied, "If you really feel this deeply about her. She deserves to know." She flicked her hair back and pulled it into a pony tail. A few candy wrappers crunched in her pockets as she sifted for a moment in her seat. The centre cafeteria couldn't compare to the school cafeteria but they weren't at the school at the moment and she would have to make do.

"Well, I'm not sure she's intrested in me," Marvin fiddled with his thumbs a bit. His hand lingered on his fingers as he tried to remember the warmth of the brown eyed teens hand against his. A rather brilliant blush spread across features and his blue eyes lit up in a hopeful yet disappointed gleam.

Diana watched him, her own eyes flickering for a moment with loss and sadness. He was thinking of _her _again. She knew she was jelous but she couldn't force a boy like Marvin to like her. She felt the air tense quite suddenly and stood. She had to get out of there but before she left she gave Marvin a hug that sent her heart fluttering a mile a minute. She was shocked when it was returned but it was broken almost as quickly as it had begun.

"Thanks," Marvin walked away after that, a faraway but happy smile forming on his lips. She watched him leave and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're welcome," she muttered before walking away toward the showers.

**0-------------------0**

The warm water was a welcome thing at the moment as tears fell down her face. She had truely fallen for Marvin, no matter how she cared to deny it. Her mind faded in and out with images of him and wondered just who had stolen his heart and broken hers. She punched the wall, something so out of character for this girl, and forced a strangled sob out. Who had gotten his attention? Anger was useless at this point but she didn't care, it was a way to vent.

"Why?" She slid down so that her back was leaning against the tile, "Why not me?" She frowned and burried her face in her knees, tears falling slowly. "Why someone else and not me?" She knew she was being very selfish and she knew why but at that moment she didn't care. "Why..." She looked at her hands, green orbs dulling to match the ache in her heart.

**0--------------------------0**

Martin frowned, his fists forcing the fabric of his pants to fold to his will. M.O.M watched the agents face for some sort of emotion but none seemed to be showing. He looked up and opened his mouth but words were having trouble forming.

"Does he really have to sign the paper?" M.O.M nodded, painted purple lips turning into a thin line. "I'll ask him, but last I checked he doesn't even want to speak to me. I was so...rude to him." Martin closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. "I suppose a call will have to be made." He stood up just as the doors opened. Marvin stumbled back slightly with a look of confussion on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"No, it's okay. I was just leaving." Martin walked past Marvin, their hands brushing lightly by accident. Marvin and Martin both took in a sharp breath. Martin left the room where he was guided back to his room by a centre agent. He sighed and stopped when he heard crying. "Stop for a second. Is Diana in there?" The agent nodded but didn't seem to notice the crying. Martin had trained his ears to hear even the slightest sound now. He felt for the door and it opened. Stepping into the room was like walking into a cave, cold and lonely. The door closed behind him and he walked over to the bed. He placed a hand on his sisters head.

"What do you want?" she muttered from her pillow.

"I want to know why my sister is crying," Martin replied slowly pulling her into a hug. She pulled away though and watched him with mixed emotions.

"You'll just say I told you so."

"No I won't," Martin replied, "I promise on the centre's honor." She sighed and hugged her brother, crying into his shoulder. Diana had needed him in this moment and she really didn't want to be alone. Martin smiled warmly and pulled her into a tighter hug. "Now tell your cool big brother what's wrong."

She laughed and punched him lightly, "It's Marvin I guess."

"Marvin?" That name struck a cord with Martin and he didn't know why he suddenly felt all warm inside. "He..he said he liked another...girl." Diana frowned and so did Martin. For some reason it hurt him that Marvin liked someone else but he shook that thought away. "He only liked me as a friend..."

"I'm sure there is a guy out there for you sis." Martin replied, "And when you find each other you'll be really really happy." Martin smiled, "But you gotta stop eating all that candy." Diana hit him in the head and laughed herself. She felt happier then she had earlier and felt exhaustion from crying so long sinking in. She ended up falling asleep in his arms. Martin closed his eyes but felt a dull ache in his own chest.

_"He...he said he liked another...girl" _Martin had heard that statement and his heart almost stopped. His breathing stayed calm but his own heart felt a pain rise from it. Anger and sadness were tugging at it and he didn't know why he felt this way. He wanted that pain to go away though. If it wasn't there...well things would be easier.

**0-----------------------0**

Marvin closed his eyes as M.O.M finished talking to him. His mind was begining to wander again and his thoughts were on Martin. Why was he feeling this way for someone who was supposed to be his rival? He clentched a fist, nodded once M.O.M dismissed him and left to go to his own room to get some sleep.

* * *

**Okay. I felt that I should cover Diana's feelings as well, there was more then one person's heart at stake here so I felt the need to cover her emotions. And the evil love problems continue. Well I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Please forgive me if this chapter isn't exactly the usual quality they normally are but it's been so long since I've updated and I hate to keep you guys waiting for another chapter. Please note the change of attitudes and please, also note, that things are maturing, subtly, but still changing. Please excuse grammer and spelling mistakes as well, I haven't had much sleep recently worrying about tests and projects. _Hamlet_ is a killer for Shakesperes plays so yeah. Please forgive me this time for a not so totally great chapter this time around. Also, due to this chapter the rating will be raised as well.**

**Chapter 11 - Falling Apart**

_Rough calloused hands ran up and down the curves of his upper torso and forced him to groan out in pleasure. He arched his back against his lovers lips, their flesh melding together like it was always meant to be that way. Lips fought a war of passion and the tounge begged for entrance. He let it in and another war began, the passion rising to a whole new extreme. He arched his back again as hands found their way to his hips and began to rub his stomache. Fingers began to explore every part of his upper body. He tried to surpress a groan that was bound to escape but it didn't work and he moaned into his lovers mouth. _

_The two figures parted and brown eyes slowly opened to meet a brilliant blue. Suddenly his blonde hair was flicked in his face and he couldn't see. "I love you..." Martin knew that voice and sat up. _

Martin was drenched in sweat. His dream was still vivid in his mind and he could still feel the tingle of those hands, _his_ hands, touching him all over his body. He wasn't freaked out over the dream. That puzzled him and he was wondering why he had dreamt of _him _in that kind of way. No, he didn't want to say the name, afraid that if he did it would make him feel that way about _him. _In a way Martin knew there was always those kind of feelins lurking beneath his tough, girl loving, exterior. He prefered to keep most of his feelings to himself, prefering to be discret at the best of times.

He felt the wetness of his pillow and knew there a was a blush on his face. His dreams didn't usually become so...provokative, and this bothered him a bit. That dream had been intense and had left a very **very** large impression in his mind.

"Had a bad dream?" He knew that voice.

"No..." Martin turned to face M.O.M, "Just...nevermind." M.O.M couldn't help but smirk at the blush that had stained the teens face. It left her to wonder, just what kind of dream did he have? She suddenly realized that she didn't want to know. Teenagers and their hormones did funny things to them, she knew that. She was a teen herself and her hormones had sometimes gone on overdrive as well.

"Are you hungry?" M.O.M heard his stomach growl. "I'll have something send up."

"No!" M.O.M looked at him, "I mean...I want to try and...go down there." M.O.M couldn't help but smile, his confidence was slowly returning. That wasn't always a good thing but in this case it showed improvement. "Would you help me?" Martin blushed again, "I mean to get down to the cafeteria."

"Of course but first you should get dressed in some clothes." Martin's blush seemed to have increase when he realized he was sleeping in just his boxers.

"Yeah..." M.O.M left the room and Martin felt for some clothes that were on a bedside table. He felt for the tags and put his clothes making sure the tags were at the back. He got out of bed and slipped into the slippers resting on the floor and felt his way to the door. The door slid open and he stepped out, a familure touch on his making him aware M.O.M was standing right beside him.

"Time for you to use your other senses."

**0--------------------------0**

Diana didn't know what to do with herself. One minute she would know exactly what she wanted to do then the next minute it would slip her mind and her thoughts would travel back to Marvin. Unshed tears seemed to want to fall but she refused to let them to. She wasn't going to cry because some other girl had caught his attention. She was angry at the girl and wanted to rip her throat out, again a thought pattern that didn't suit this girl.

"What am I thinking?" Diana whispered, "Of course he wouldn't want a stupid book worm like me. I mean, I'm really plain and I dress so ordinary..." Diana frowned, her mind spinning in all directions. Suddenly Diana got an idea and searched through some clothes that she had retrieved from the school.

**0----------------------------------0**

Marvin walked into the cafeteria of the centre and saw M.O.M helping someone walk around, navigating the area. "Martin?" Martin froze for some reason, that voice sounding husky only to him. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Martin snapped out of his daze, "What are you doing down here?"

"Coming to eat which I suppose is your reason?" The two had become recently very civil to each other. M.O.M noticed one other difference, the two had become rather nervous around each other when all they did was used to gloat. The raven haired woman seemed relieved at this. Martin nodded meekly at Marvin's question after some time of dead silence. "Well I-"

"You what?"

"I was wondering if-"

"If?"

"If you-What the hell?" Martin was confused at Marvin's change of voice. He had gone from slightly nervous, which he was feeling as well, to shocked. "Diana!"

"Hi Marvin," her voice was silky and somewhat, husky? Martin turned around to face her. M.O.M's grip had gotten tighter on his arm and it was starting to hurt.

"What are you wearing?" Marvin asked shocked. Her outfit was, well...revealing. Her top was wrapped around her body pushing up her breasts and her skirt was shorter then normal. Her hair was done up in a strange way and she was wearing more then just lip gloss. Her boots ran up to her knees and had a high heel on them.

"Do you like it?" her voice was still husky, begging him for the attention he just couldn't give her but the other males in the centre certainly took a long look before being shot a glare that warned them to get away from the teenage girl. "I mean...it's new and I figured I try it on. Does it fit well?"

"Diana, what are you wearing?" Martin asked, angry that he couldn't scold her like he would have been able to if he could see her. Diana walked up to Marvin with a strange smile on her lips. M.O.M wasn't sure what to think. First Martin had become insecure, angry and depressed and now Diana had become something she could never see Diana becoming. "Diana talk to me." His sister ignored him. That hurt him more then she could think. It was starting again and dark thoughts started to swirl around in her head.

"**_Agent Lombard_," **Martin had never heard M.O.M speak to Diana in that tone of voice, "**_Go and change this instant." _**Martin didn't know what compelled him but he found his way over to his sister and pulled her away from the clearly uncomfertable Marvin. Martin felt the fabic his sister wore as he pulled her into a hug trying to hide her from view from any other agents. M.O.M threw her coat over the girl and watched as brother and sister communicated.

Martin felt the soft flesh of her cheek trying to find her face. "Diana..." Martin was worried about his sister, "What on earth possessed you to dress...dress like...**_this._**" His tone, though not disgusted was angry. He was her older brother, he was supposed to protect her and to stop her from attracting guys in such a way that she had tried to attract Marvin. "Why did you-Diana come with me..." he pulled her to another part of cafeteria and sat her down. He could feel as tears started to fall on her cheek. "You'll find someone-" he was stopped mid-sentence when he heard foot steps come up near them and stop. He knew it couldn't be M.O.M or Marvin. "Stop staring at my sister!" he screamed.

"Diana you'll find someone. Someone who really cares about you, not for the way you look but for the way you are. They'll care about how stubburn you are and how wonderful a person you can be. They'll take you for the good and the bad. Why did you think this would work? Believe me, you're beautiful just the way you are."

"He likes some other girl Martin! Not me! I've tried so hard and-" she couldn't continue and both siblings felt a pang of hurt burn at their hearts, "I've tried..."

"I know." Martin hugged her for a moment and switched to big brother mode. "**Now, **I want you to go and change into something more appropriate. Understand?" He softened his voice and she nodded letting M.O.M take her back to the room. Marvin walked over to Martin and frowned, the situation just got a whole lot more complicated.

"Martin I-"

"No. It's not your fault. She's had a crush on you for the longest time and I guess at some point that change but I can't ask you to feel the same for her if it isn't in you to feel. I mean, you like that other girl right." Marvin couldn't tell if it was hurt for his sister or hurt for himself, but he heard Martin's voice change and become quiet and withdrawn.

"I'm sorry." Marvin shuffled his feet.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Martin smiled at him. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Neither am I but I am thirsty though."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, sorry it's taken so long to update I just haven't had ideas for the stories. Gomen. (Sorry in Japanese) Anyway, here's the latest chapter, it's a sad one so if you need a tissue may I suggest you grab one. Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Until next chapter and please R&R what you think about this latest twist. Third Eye Blind – chapter 12 

Martin sat on his borrowed bed, head buried in his arms. Thoughts were swirling around in his mind and they weren't at all pleasant. If one looked carefully enough the faint lines of trailing tears could be seen coming down his pale cheeks. His eyes were closed and his shirt was slightly wet from the tears. Martin had no idea why Marvin's crush on another girl was affecting him so much. Shouldn't he be happy the guy wasn't going for his sister? Was he sad because his sister was sad or was it his own heartache causing the tears to flow from his eyes?

He thought back to before Marvin when he and Marvin were enemies and nothing more. Part of him wished that were still true but part of him liked the relationship between the two of them now. He was in conflict within himself and he wasn't sure why. Shouldn't he be worried about his relationship with his father? Shouldn't he be worried about the procedure that would, hopefully, be happening to cure his eyesight? Did he even care about being blind anymore? Was he content with the way things were?

He let his body fall into place with the bed, the warm feeling of the blankets underneath him helping to calm him a little. Still, he felt as if there was something missing, he just wasn't sure what that something was. Martin rolled to his side and let his hands run on the sheets beneath him. He was sure that another body heat should be by him but he wasn't sure who this could be. Who was this someone that seemed to complete him and fill the empty part of him? Another set of tears made there way down his face. When had he become so prone to crying?

Crying made you weak; it opened you up and let people inside. No one was supposed to see what he was really like. That was his secret and he hated for anybody to see this. His father was one of these people who were very rarely granted that option and even then Martin would always hold back. Something about their relationship now made him regret even more the words he had said to his father. His memory fell back to the day his father had wanted to leave him once again. He was angry with his father but he loved him and that was causing conflict.

_"Until he proves he can be responsible then I wont see him as anything but a child."_

_**I'm not a child! **_

_"Fine, I'll tell him you left."_

_**No! You should have made him come back!**_

"_Goodbye dad."_

_**No! Tell him to stay! Don't let him leave.**_

_"Bye sweet heart. Tell Martin that I hope he gets better and-"_

_**Liar! **_

"_So, it was all a front?" _

_**Why do you always do this? **_

_"Was it all just a fake plan to make yourself look like the perfect father to his perfect daughter and not so perfect son?"_

_**What's wrong with me? Did I do something to hurt you? **_

"_Martin…I didn't realize-" _

_**You never do. **_

"YOU NEVER DO!" Martin felt the statement rip from his lungs and fill the entire room, "Did you ever care? Do you ever notice?" _What do I have to do to get noticed by you? _Martin felt more tears fall down his already tear stained face. This thought carried him into an uneasy sleep.

0-------------------------------------------------------------0

M.O.M watched from the window with a frown on his face. "You're not as fine as you said you were." The woman was greatly worried about the young agent. From the first day he had gone blind he had been sent through a roller coaster ride of emotions. The raven-haired woman couldn't help but feel that a part of Martin was slowly dying as the days wore on. So far they had yet to make contact with his father. He was some where across the world and couldn't be reached. She couldn't help but feel this was done on purpose, perhaps to punish the son or force the man to take a good reflection on his behaviour toward his son over the years.

M.O.M didn't know the history between the two, neither did she care to go into to great detail for fear it would cause the blonde some painful memories to surface. What this woman did know was that Martin was hurting and, until now, he had rarely shown the pain he had been in for such a great length. A worried crease had formed between her eyes and a sigh escaped her lips. She knew she wasn't the one who was able to help him and the one that could was in denial and Martin was still unsure about a great many things concerning his life at the moment.

She was glad yet she was upset that the mask Martin had put on was crumbling now and falling apart. She had mixed emotions and felt helpless when it came to the blonde who was in an exhausted sleep. Hormones were not driving this teen tonight, no, it was the pain he held inside for so long. How long he had been in that pain she couldn't be sure. M.O.M left to retire to her own chambers to think of a way to help. As she walked down the hall she felt her own tears begin to shed.

0-------------------------------------------------0

Marvin was watching Billy playing a video game that Martin had given the small alien. The noises of the game seemed to go silent and Marvin glanced down at the alien who was shaking. "Billy?"

"It's not fair!" his small green shoulders shook angrily as he turned around. Tears ran down his face, angry tears. "How come Martin has to suffer! What did he ever do to hurt anyone! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Billy, who seemed to have kept his cool for the longest time finally, broke down into sobs. Java stood in the corner, hair hiding his eyes. Small droplets seemed to fall down onto the floor.

Marvin felt a great guilt come over him and he turned away from them and ran from the room. He came to his own borrowed room and, when the door closed, punched the wall.

"DAMNIT!" he punched the wall over and over again until he saw the skin break. He fell to his knees and stared at his hands, "It's all my fault this happened to him! I should have been the one!" He felt the tears wanting to fall, "He's falling apart and it's all my fault! If I had never become an agent…then…then this wouldn't have…this never would have happened. Why did M.O.M send me with them that day? What did he do to deserve such a punishment? This is all my fault…all my fault…" Marvin continued to stare down at the floor. His angry tears were never shed as he pulled himself toward the bed and fell asleep with guilt tormenting him.

In truth, if everyone had looked at the picture clearly they would see it was no ones fault but everyone was torn inside. Martin seemed to be the glue that held them together. Why did Martin have to be the one to suffer? I guess it was just fate but then again, fate had a weird way of twisting events around.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here's another chapter. This one has been done late at night when I became really inspired by a song. So, please enjoy the chapter. :D Thank you for reading as well. **

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Rain Dance**

**

* * *

**

The rain fell softly from the heavens above leaving trails of small puddles forming on the ground. Not that he could see the water but he felt it and he heard it. The rain was soothing and it hid his tears. The rain washed away the empty feeling inside him and made him feel like he was safe. It was dark outside suggesting that it was a time when someone should be resting in bed. He couldn't sleep, not after his own dreams haunted him.

"What do you want?" he kept his back toward the figure.

"Why are you out here? You'll get sick." Blonde hair stuck to his face.

"Like I care. Anyway, I should be asking you the same thing," he replied turning away from the person behind him. "Why are _you_ out here?"

"Not like you'd care." Marvin went to stand next to him.

"You might be surprised what I care about," Martin smiled at the other blonde; "Now why are you out here?" his voice was calm and caring this time with no hint of sarcasm. "What's bothering you?"

"I tell you if you tell me."

"What the hell, why not." Martin replied still staring out in the depths of the world. "It's not like there is much for me let loose anymore." He smirked, "Besides…what a better way to get information for blackmail."

"I'm sure." Marvin chuckled lightly, "Do you like the rain or something?" Martin smirked.

"Funny, it always made me feel…I don't know…" Martin frowned, "Sad I guess." Martin looked toward Marvin, a small frown formed on his delicate features. Marvin stood entranced as the water ran down his face and made his eyes glow more then usual. "Now…the rain makes me feel-"

"Feel what?"

"It just makes me feel. You know, you never appreciate the rain until you really feel it." Martin smirked, "Funny, I sound really stupid don't I?"

"No." Marvin's hand came to rest on Martin's shoulder sending a strange feeling through him, "It makes you sound wise."

"Great, I sound old!" Martin sighed and shook his head.

"Being wise doesn't mean your old," Marvin smirked, "Besides, don't you think this experience has at least taught you something." Martin leaned against the railing and held a true smile.

"You're right. You know what's scary?"

"What?" Marvin asked fearing the answer. _Does he know? Does he know how I feel? _Marvin felt worry and anticipation build up inside him.

"I think I'm getting used to whole not being able to see thing." Martin looked out over the world with his inner self and appreciating the world in its true beauty. "I mean, just to hear the wind. It just seems like music is playing a really soft melody sometimes and when the worlds angry it plays an angry one and when the worlds sad the song is mournful. "

"Now you do sound old."

"Hey!"

"That is not a bad thing. Besides, you're right and not enough people can understand the world as you see it now." Martin frowned and looked at him.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Martin asked stepping closer to Marvin, "I mean, to enjoy the rain." Marvin wasn't too sure what this meant and wanted to know if there was a hidden message in those words. "Do _you _think I'm crazy to be feeling likes _this?_" Marvin didn't back away but moved forward toward his, once upon a time, enemy.

"No…" Marvin replied feeling something strange in the air. He pulled the blonde close and into what some would think a very a bad situation. The two lips met and stayed there for a few moments before the two broke apart and stared dumbfounded at each other.

"I shouldn't have-"

"No…no it was me-"

"But I-"

"Then I-"

"Do you think-"

"Someone saw us?"

"No way!" Both replied at the same time and blushed a bright pink.

"Did we-"

"Yeah…yeah we…"

"…kissed…" the word hung in the air for a few moments leaving a strange silence between the two teens. Martin felt his heart saying yes but his brain saying no. Marvin was going through the same at the moment and neither seemed aware that they did have a small audience of one. M.O.M as creepy as her following around two hormone driven teens was, smiled and left them to think for the rest of the night.

"I knew it…" she smirked and went to bed feeling a little more light hearted.

"So…what now? I mean we did just…" Martin swallowed the lump that had formed, "Kiss."

"Was it bad?" Marvin felt a little dejected.

"NO! No…it's just that we're both guys…and guys aren't supposed to-"

"Who cares." Marvin smirked, "There are other guys who are together."

"I know that. I'm just…I'm not what I was thinking! I…I need some time to think! Goodnight!" Martin ran off into the night leaving Marvin standing there.

"Will thinking it over help?" Marvin frowned and thought back to the soft feeling of Martin's lips on his own. Martin was the helpless one in that case, at the mercy of Marvin. Well, at least that's how it was this time. He was hoping it wouldn't be the only time. The rain fell hiding his Marvin's own sorrows at the moment. What was he going to do?


	14. Chapter 14

******Gomen, but this is a short chapter. I'm sorry it's not as long as some of the others but, again a song inspired me. I want to thank ReidMorgan for being my beta reader for this chapter. Arigatou! ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 – A little Piece of Heaven and Little Hell on the way**

**

* * *

**

Marvin was pacing in his room. It had been two weeks since he had last seen Martin and wanted to talk to him. There was only one problem with this, every time Martin heard him coming, he wasn't sure how he knew, Martin would pick up his pace and avoid the blonde. He frowned and knew he had to talk to him but he would have to corner the other teen. And as if to present and provide a answer to this dilemma, he heard a knock on his door and stood to answer it but the door opened before he could reach it. M.O.M stood there looking angry and sad at the same time.

"What's wrong?"

"Follow me." That order left nothing to do but follow her. She led him to Martin's room and saw the teen there, sitting on the bed looking broken. "We received a message from his father." Marvin looked up at her.

"And?"

"He won't come. He says he has a job to do." Marvin frowned and sifted his gaze toward Martin.

"Does he know?"

"Yes, his father asked to speak with him. The result is as you see before you." The phone lay broken and smashed on the floor. There was a small cut on the teens arm from a where a rather sharp piece had cut into his skin. It didn't look self-inflicted but it must of hurt because blood was still pooling out. "He wont let anyone near him."

"Not even you."

"No." M.O.M opened the door to Martin's room and pushed Marvin in after handing him a medical kit. "We need you to try." Marvin nodded and walked up to the distraught blonde.

"Martin…" Martin looked up but the spark in his eyes faded again.

"Go away."

"I need to get that cut fixed up first." Martin, just wanting him to go away, obliged and held out his arm. M.O.M watched as Marvin wrapped up the wound. Once that was finished he got up to leave. He stopped when he felt a hand gripping his wrist tightly. M.O.M left the vicinity of the room to give the two some time. Marvin walked over to the window and lowered the blinds and walked back over to Martin.

"Thanks." Marvin blushed and sat down on the bed.

"Do you want to talk?" Martin shook his head and looked up at Marvin. "Do you want me stay here?" Martin nodded his head yes and stared out into space again.

"Marvin?" said blonde looked at his friend. "Is it okay to…you know…be like _this?_" Martin brought some shaky hands up and looked at the blonde.

"It's okay as long as you're happy." Marvin replied and watched Martin's face change slightly. He had changed in some ways within the last two months and in other ways he hadn't. "I suppose if you find what you need to make you happy then you should go for it."

"Even if it seems wrong?"

"That depends on your definition of wrong. Everyone has a different opinion." Martin looked up at him.

"But what if-" in a surprise move, Marvin cupped Martin's face between his hands.

"When have you ever let other peoples opinions of you rule your life?" Marvin smirked.

"Never."

"Exactly," Marvin replied and smiled, "What else is bothering you about…"

"Us?" Martin looked away, "We used to be enemies, what happened to that?" Martin looked at him, "It's like a major shift has occurred and I'm not sure why!" Martin was getting frustrated, "I can't even understand my own feelings. How do I know if they're real?"

"You can trust your feelings, you just have to believe."

"But my father…"

"Screw your dad." Martin looked up in surprise, "That's right, screw what he says. He hurt you Martin, you can still love him but parents aren't always right. They never will be. They may know a little more then us and have more experience but that doesn't amount to anything when it comes down to things. You want to know why?"

"Why?" Martin asked feeling a blush tint his cheeks.

"Humans adapt. People adapt. People change. Feelings change but they are always there. You don't have to be afraid of being alone."

"How did you-"

"A sixth sense." Marvin replied and moved closer, "I understand if you don't want to-"

"No! It's just that…I'm not sure. What if I'm the wrong person?"

"I don't believe that." Marvin pulled Martin into a hug and held him there. He felt the blonde fall apart and let his own repressed feelings out. Marvin didn't care that his shirt was getting wet and he didn't care if Martin didn't like him in that way. As long as he could be there and help Martin to be happy, he would help the teen.

"Thank you."

"You know it. I believe in you." Martin looked up again and this time it was Martin who hugged Marvin but something else came with this. Marvin felt the soft lips against his own and felt like he had drifted on into his own piece of heaven. He felt a new love pouring out of the other and knew that this was just for him. He pushed Martin off him to catch his breath.

"Lets take this slow." Martin nodded and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I let-"

"Emotions carry you away. It's okay." Marvin pulled him into a hug as they both fell backward. Marvin held the still fragile blonde in his arms and let sleep carry them away.

A few moments later a door shut and more tears were shed but this time there was no one to comfort her. It wouldn't be so bad if it were another girl Marvin had chosen to like but not…not _him._She stormed over to her bed and threw the framed photo of Martin against the wall and picked up the picture and tore it in half through her anger.

"You always screw things up! **I hate you!**" Diana screamed at the photo. **"I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" **Diana kicked the bedside table and was about to throw her phone when she got an idea. "_You'll pay…you always take everything away from me…you'll pay._"


	15. Chapter 15

Another chapter getting started. Wow, I've been on a role, I'm actually very proud! I hope you all enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 15 – Pleasure and Pain

* * *

Diana curled her hands into her fist and held the photo of ripped up photo of Martin in both hands, one piece in the right and the other in the left. She glared at the photo trying to burn the picture with her eyes but it wasn't working. Growing even more frustrated she threw the picture away and picked up the phone. She debated on whether to call her father and let Martin's secret out. She was still his sister, well stepsister, and she was still supposed to be helping him. Was she doing the wrong thing?

"No!" she screamed at herself. _But he's your brother. _"Stepbrother." _He's still you're family. He deserves to be happy. _"But he's taking away my happiness." _There are other fish in the sea. _"I don't care, I want that one!" _Well you can't have him. Besides, it was only a small crush. _"It wasn't small." Diana screamed and frowned realizing she was screaming at the voice inside her head. "No point in arguing with myself." She stood and left the room and the torn picture on the floor. On the way out she let her foot, which she forced down quickly, crush the picture of her stepbrother and began making her way to the library.

On her way there she thought back to when she saw the two. Neither had noticed the door open or her step in.

****

Diana made her way toward Martin's room after he rushed from the room. She assumed the call with her dad hadn't gone well at all and she wanted to comfort him and tell him everything thing would be fine and she would support him. She found it out, when she reached the room, that the blinds had been closed. She walked up to the door and found that it had been left unlocked. She was unsure if she should enter but pushed that aside in favor of comforting Martin.

When the door opened and she took a step in her eyes went wide. What was Martin doing? Why was he kissing **him**? Marvin had said to her that he had liked someone else. Diana assumed it was a girl. In her mind she was hoping that he was just awkward about crushing on her. No…no, here was the proof that she could never be loved by the man she loved. No, she was to be forever denied the love she sought from.

Shock kept the auburn haired standing there watching as the kiss continued. It was a kiss that seemed to continue forever and the pain that came with it was too much. She ran from the room to find anywhere to scream. Eventually she came to her room.

This was too much for Diana to take. Martin was a better agent, she had better grades; Martin didn't care about what people thought of him, she had an attitude of sticking to strict rules; Martin was carefree, she wasn't. He had everything she wanted but could never attain and now, now he had Marvin and she didn't. Martin had stripped her of everything now, well, maybe except one. She had their fathers acceptance, he didn't.

She could use this to her advantage but what would that mean for her brother. Would their father love him any less? Would he comfort him and once again have Diana stripped of something else Martin didn't have? The repercussions could be horrifying but they could be worth it. _Is it really worth hurting your brother? He's already been hurt enough by our father not accepting him would that really help him? _

"I don't care," Diana muttered trying to reason with herself that it would be okay. That within a day Martin would be over this, besides he had Marvin to help him. Why did she have to suffer? Martin had been receiving nothing but attention since he gone blind. "Poor Martin," she muttered angrily, " '_I'm blind, someone please pay attention so you can love me more then Diana.'_" Anger once again swept over her but another emotion conflicted with the anger. She wasn't this type of person and she knew it. Could she throw away her compassion, her love, her adoration for her brother?

Yes. Yes she could, she would just have to will it so. With more anger building she made her way back to her room, too angry to read.

Martin felt his eyelids open slowly. He looked up and noticed Marvin sitting up. He blushed when he realized that his head was resting against the others lap but oddly he didn't feel compelled to move. He wanted this moment of happiness, however short it may be, to last just a few more moments, even a few more hours.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Martin sat up and leaned against Marvin feeling very lonely without Marvin's body heat next to him. Marvin knew that Martin was fragile right now so he put his arm around the other and pulled him closer. Martin seemed to feel happy about this because he closed his eyes.

"When I wake up," Martin yawned but Marvin put a finger over his lips.

"I'll still be here." Marvin must of known that he felt lonely and he quickly fell asleep. Marvin gave a contented sigh and would wait for Martin to wake up again. He wanted this moment to last as long as possible. Marvin realized something while he had fallen asleep himself; he was Martin's barrier. He was the one who was supposed to push the bad feelings out and allow Martin to feel happy. And hell be damned if someone tried to stop him. He was Martin's strength at the moment since so much had been stripped away and he was left bare. He was Martin's shelter.

With a smile he picked up his book again and began to read once more. Martin smiled in his sleep and Marvin was glad for that. It was only a few hours later when Martin woke up feeling more energy in his body. Marvin helped the teen sit up with a bit more ease.

"Are you hungry?" Marvin asked.

"Not really," but the stomach groaning told no lies. Martin and Marvin both laughed and got up. Marvin assumed Martin had slept so long due to blood loss and frowned. He would be seriously hungry. Together they made their way down to the food court where M.O.M was sitting, waiting patiently.

"Hi M.O.M," Martin sat down in front of the woman. Honestly she was surprised but she shouldn't be. Martin was learning to cope with the fact that he was blind, although, the pain of the surgery failing, if it ever occurred, would still cause a problem. "How was your day?" Martin seemed to be a bit more cheerful then usual and for that she was glad. She looked at Marvin who blushed. Martin seemed to feel her stare as well and blushed like the other.

"Have you seen Diana around?" Martin asked feeling a slight apprehension at the mention of Diana's name. He wasn't sure why and knew he would need to talk to her.

"Diana? Now that you mention it I haven't." M.O.M answered, "Would you like me to-"

"Please." M.O.M nodded and put a reassuring squeeze on Martin's shoulder before going to retrieve the girl.

"What's wrong?" Marvin asked finding the silence unnerving.

"I don't know, I just know that it has something to do with Diana." Martin frowned and put his finger on his chin to signify that he was thinking, "I just get the weird feeling that something is wrong." .

"Well we'll see when-" M.O.M entered the food court and shook her head, "I guess she wasn't in her room."

"Oh, well lets go find her then." Martin stood up but was stopped.

"Eat first."

"You act like I'm your boyfriend."

"You wanted to take it slow but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you starve yourself." Martin frowned and sat down in the chair.

"Yes mother." Marvin grinned and put the food in front of Martin. M.O.M laughed at the scene before her. Yes, she was defiantly a good matchmaker.

After lunch Martin and Marvin went off in search for Diana and were surprised to find what they found. Diana was in their room. She looked a little put out but at the same time she looked different. Martin walked up to her quickly and touched her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"What's wrong?" Martin asked sitting down. Diana glared at him and quickly stood.

"You, that's what's wrong!" She screamed and slapped him.

* * *

Well, till the next chapter and thanks for reading this story. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, here's another chapter in Third Eye Blind. A tissue might be needed badly in this chapter, just to warn you. I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot. I've had my job and that's been taking a lot of my time. Gomen, and again, a tissue might be required. **

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Abyss**

**

* * *

**

"You, that's what's wrong!" She screamed and slapped him. Martin stumbled back trying to catch his balance. Diana had slapped him before, sure, but this time was different. This time…it hurt. Diana stood there staring at the red handprint forming on his cheek. Marvin went over to Martin but the teen walked toward Diana. She seemed to back away.

"You always ruin everything…" Diana muttered, "Dad was-" Martin stopped, he didn't want to hear what their dad thought about him come from her mouth. She looked into his eyes and smirked. Yes, this is how she could hurt him.

"Diana please-"

"What, please don't say what? Please don't say that dad was right? Well, dad was right and maybe that's why he doesn't love you as much as me." There, she had said it. He stood there shaking, whether it was from pain or anger, she really didn't care. He hurt her now she would hurt him. "What would happen if Dad found out that your gay? Would he love you any less?" She smirked and walked toward him. He didn't move even when he felt her arms circle around him in a hug, albeit a cold one.

The hug sent shivers up his spine. "Would he love you any less?" she repeated with her lips close to his ear, "Probably. He'd throw you away like some useless piece of trash." Martin's shaking grew harder and Diana felt his tears on her shirt. "I know it hurts, but if you renounce your…" her face curdled in disgust, "Love for Marvin I'll forgive you. I wont tell dad and he will love you even more." Martin looked at her with hollow eyes. "That's right," she said in a caring voice.

Martin pulled away and walked right past Marvin and any other agent that seemed to go by. Everyone stopped and looked at the brown eyed blonde noticing that something was off. Marvin turned to Diana and looked at her, anger seemed to lurk in his deep depths.

"Marvin, it hurts to know that he might not love you in that way, doesn't it?" Marvin looked at her.

"Don't feed me your bullshit." Diana took a step back in shock, "What did you say to him? What have you done to him?" Marvin turned his back to her.

"It hurt you know…" Marvin turned around, "It hurt to know that you loved him and not me. It hurt to know that he got along with everything else. He always wins in the end even though I win the small battles. No more, I want to be with you!" Diana put her hands on his shoulders, "Can't you understand that! I ONLY WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Marvin pulled away from her gently.

"I'm sorry if I confused you."

"You did, I thought…. thought that other girl was me and you were just hiding your feelings. I bet that's still true. It has to be true! I can love you more then he ever could!" Marvin looked at her.

He spoke, his anger clouding his better judgment of words, "How could I ever love someone who can't even have enough love to love herself. How can I love someone who is willing to go so far to hurt her own family?" Marvin walked toward the door, "I suggest you take a good look in the mirror because from here you're looking much worse then any enemy ever could."

"But you love me!"

"Lie to yourself all you want. I'm outta here."

Diana frowned and ran up to him but the door closed leaving her standing there, tears falling from her eyes.

Her mind traveled back to what she had said and how her brother had looked. She fell to the floor and looked at her hands. _He's right you know…you really screwed up. _

"Marvin loves me…he loves me…he loves me. HE LOVES ME!" Diana screamed angrily. "Martin always wins in the end. I HATE HIM!" _Do you really? You really hurt him._"So what, it's not like he's hurt me." _He's always been sorry, always made it up to you. What gave you the right to hurt him tens times worse then he's ever hurt you? _"I don't care. He deserved it! HE DESERVED IT!" At this point Diana didn't care that she was screaming at herself. "He deserved it…didn't he?" _You figure it out. _

0----------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Marvin walked toward the library, hoping to calm down. He knew if he was still angry and went to see Martin things would only worsen. M.O.M was sitting there, looking over some files when she heard his footsteps. She looked up and saw Marvin standing in front of a bookshelf glaring at it.

"The books not going to pick itself up you know."

"Who cares." M.O.M seemed a little put out by his attitude. "Who cares about what anyone thinks!" He took the book and threw it across the room. M.O.M stood up, angry, when she noticed the look in his eyes. They looked angry and sad.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he muttered and walked away. M.O.M frowned and went to follow him but he was gone. She figured she should go check up on Martin, a little afraid of what she might find.

Her hunches were correct because she found him in the bed staring up at he ceiling with hollow eyes. "Martin Mystery." She said in her annoyed voice. Nothing came of it. No 'What did I do?' or 'I didn't do anything, I swear!' "Agent Mystery?" She sat down; he didn't even move. "Agent Mystery!" Still no response came from the teen.

_Wrong…sick…bad son…bad brother…hurt…all I ever do is hurt people like dad and Diana and I'll probably hurt Marvin. Then he'll hate me…people hate me…that's right. At school I'm the freak. At school I'm the troublemaker. At school no one cares about me. All I do is hurt people. Why should I care what anyone thinks? I should care because people would like me. I should be like dad wants me to be then I would be cared for. I'm so tired…tired of everything…why can't I just…just disappear? That's right, no one will let me because they want to hurt me right back. I'm better off dead; no one would get hurt by me anymore. No one. No one would let me though, they want me to suffer but all I do is make them suffer. This is their punishment to me. So be it then, I'll take it. I deserve it…I deserve every punishment I get. _

"Martin!" M.O.M shook the teen lightly, "Snap out of it!" She was about to slap him when she noticed the hand print on his cheek. "What happened to you?"

Diana watched through the window. She saw Martin staring at the ceiling, his expression blank and empty. _Yes, he deserves this…right? **No! How could he deserve this?** What have I done? I've done what he deserves. **NO! You're wrong! Look at him, he's dying inside because of you**. He brought this on himself. **He fell in love; everyone deserves a chance at happiness**. He took away mine! **There are others out there! **Marvin is my one and only! **Marvin was just a crush! Can't you remember a time when he was just that! You've lied to yourself long enough! **Shut up! Who cares what you say! **I'm you so obviously you care. **I don't! I DON'T! Marvin loves me! YOU HEAR ME! HE LOVES ME! _

Marvin felt something in his hear break. Something was terribly wrong and it had all happened because Diana had said what she said. He should be there for Martin but right now he was angry, so angry. If he yelled at Martin he would be just as bad as her. Had he been leading Diana on? No, no he was sure he wasn't. She just chose to believe he had fallen for her. He had assumed something. No, this defiantly wasn't his fault. It could be, could it? Martin was blind because of him…yes, he was sure of that and now Diana hated her brother. No…this was his entire fault; he couldn't kid himself any more.

Angry tears rushed down his cheeks as he continued to hit his head against the wall. Eventually he saw blood and everything around him went black.

0-----------------------------------------------------------0

M.O.M rushed to the medical wing and saw the doctors working on Marvin. M.O.M felt a great sadness wash over her. "He's in a coma you say? How long?"

"Could be days, months or years." The doctor replied, "I don't know. It depends on his will to wake."

"What about Agent Mystery?"

"He's showing no signs of even responding to any of us. He won't eat and he won't sleep. At this rate he'll kill himself. He keeps muttering that he's dirty, unwanted and that he should be someone else." M.O.M didn't know what to think. Events had twisted in and out of focus and now they had spiraled down into a dark abyss.

"Agent Lombard?"

"She refuses to come out of her room. She eats and she sleeps but she wont talk and when she does it's too herself. She's descending into her own madness." M.O.M frowned. When had things gone so wrong? She had to do something but she wasn't sure what she could do. She was helpless now, even more so then before. What could she do?

TBC….

_

* * *

_

**Okay, end of this chapter.Don'tkill me!R&R me, tell me what you think. Arigatou for reading this fic as well. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more upbeat but that depends on how I'm inspired and I'm not sure when I will next be able to post another chapter. I have to work most of this week and I have a small vaction planned but I'll definatly bring a note book with me and get started on another chapter, hopefully. Arigatou from Calico Kitty 09**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been working quite a lot lately and I've just finished a small vacation to Wonderland, which by the way was relaxing. So here you guys go, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 17 – Two Weeks Miracle **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been two weeks; two weeks since Marvin had fallen into a coma; two weeks since Martin had refused to eat and sleep and two weeks since Diana had started to have a mental breakdown. Two weeks worth of papers, two weeks of long hours spent in the office and two weeks of a great sadness lingering in her office and in her heart.

Billy noticed it after a week. M.O.M didn't snap at the agents when they screwed up and it took longer then usual to run through the paper work. Billy was worried for his friends but had yet to here the status on any of them. M.O.M kept to herself, not bothering to tell Java or Billy for fear of them falling into their own despair. There had to be a way to bring Marvin out of his coma, to get Martin to eat and get Diana to talk to someone.

The door to her office opened revealing one of the shrinks at the center pushing Diana into the office. "She has something to say to her brother." M.O.M was unsure if she should feeling as if Diana had somehow helped with the motions that had been set in place. M.O.M looked at the shrink but the woman smiled and for the first time M.O.M noticed the tears running down the girls face. Despair lurked in her deep green eyes, despair for Martin and despair for Martin. M.O.M nodded and got up from her chair leading the doctor and Diana toward the medical wing where Martin and Marvin were currently residing in.

M.O.M frowned as her eyes caught sight of Marvin being supported by a machine. Her own despair deepened when she caught sight of Martin; still awake and looking too thin for his own good. Diana gasped at the sight of her brother. He looked too thin, tired and his eyes looked hollow. No sign of emotion lingered there. She wished she had realized sooner.

"I can't…I've hurt him so much…I can't, what if he hates me?" Diana looked toward the doctor who had been helping her for the last two weeks.

"It will be okay, you just have to try." The woman smiled and pushed Diana into the room. Diana saw the warm meal on his bedside table. None of the food had been touched.

0----------------------------------------------------------------------0

"Martin?" Diana knelt in front of him. "Martin, it's me. Remember?" He looked up and she shivered. His eyes were lifeless and cold, much like his appearance. "Martin, come on, you should eat something." He said nothing and did not even react when she brought the food to his mouth. Her hands were shaking as she held the spoon. "Martin please…" tears leaked out of her once cheerful green eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was stupid! I-" He looked at her, his eyes flashing some sort of emotion for a small period of time. "Martin please…please eat, I don't want you to die!"

0--------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

M.O.M watched the seen between brother and sister. "It's sad." M.O.M looked over at the shrink, "She was clouded over by her own jealousy. She wanted to be what her brother was-is."

"He's no longer the Martin that he was before," M.O.M whispered, almost afraid someone would hear.

"He's still in there, he's just lost in his own darkness." The doctor smiled, "Of course, Diana isn't mentally healthy right now either. Right now she clouded in her own guilt. She just wants to help her brother get better. How's Marvin?"

"The latest report states he's still in the same condition." The shrink frowned, worried about the head of the center. This was starting to take a toll on the woman as well.

"No use giving up hope," she remarked, "Try and stay positive." She smiled and looked in. She watched, as Diana talked softly to her brother, relieved that she got some food into him even if it was forced. Diana smoothed the food down his throat and watched him caringly.

0----------------------------------------------------------------------------0

"I know I screwed up Martin. I'm so sorry. I wish I hadn't said that to you. I'm really happy for you, I am. I was just jealous and angry that you won Marvin over. Now…now he's in a coma and you…you won't respond. Why did things turn out this way?" She bent down and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry…so so sorry!" Tears ran down her face.

_'Please don't leave me! Please stay here, I'll call dad. I'll tell him you need this surgery for your eyes! I'll call him and tell him to behave more kindly to you! I'll tell how much we've both hurt him! Please! Please just respond! ANYTHING!' _Diana's weeping continued.

0---------------------------------------------------------------------------0

It had been another long week. M.O.M found Diana with Martin again, she was asleep and Martin had his arm around her. His eyes held some type of emotion but it was difficult to tell which. He was at least responding physically to her. Marvin was showing signs of waking up as well. It was a slow process but maybe hoping did have some advantage. She set the last file down when her door opened. "It's a miracle!"

"What is?" M.O.M asked the agent.

"It's the boy in a coma, he's-"

"He's what?" M.O.M asked getting slightly annoyed.

"He's awake…" M.O.M stood up and walked quickly toward Marvin's room. Sure enough he was awake and eating some dinner.

"Welcome back to the real world." M.O.M sat down next to his bed. Marvin seemed oddly quiet.

"It's my fault."

"What is?" M.O.M asked looking at the teen.

"It's my fault that Martin went blind and it's my fault that Diana-"

"It's no ones fault!" M.O.M snapped making Marvin look up, "There was just many _many_emotions involved. None of this is your fault, no one could have predicted that Martin had weak eyes and no one could have predicted that Diana would fall apart on herself." Marvin looked away.

"Still…"

"What? What is there still?" M.O.M asked, "If you don't cheer up Martin's not going to get any better. He needs you just as much as you need him. Don't let him fade away." Marvin nodded, unsure of what he could do to help.

0----------------------------------------------------------------------------0

It was three days later when Marvin was allowed to leave his room. M.O.M guided Marvin over to his loves room and pushed him inside. The room seemed to white, too bare. Marvin noticed Diana next to the bed, holding her brothers hand. Marvin sat on the other side and gripped Martin's other hand. At least he was sleeping now. From what M.O.M had said Martin hadn't been sleeping or eating for at least two weeks. M.O.M also mentioned that he would be asleep for quite some time. There was a tube in his arm, feeding him nutrients that he had lacked for two weeks.

"Ugh…" Marvin looked over at Diana who waking up. Once she saw him she looked away. "I'm sorry…" She muttered, "I'm so sorry!" Marvin shook his head and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I lead you on."

"You didn't!" He looked at her surprised, "I was just fooling myself. I'm sorry that I said those things and I'm sorry I said what I said to Martin."

"What did you say?" She looked away again.

"I don't want to repeat it, ever again." Marvin nodded and left it at that.

"When did he go to sleep?" Marvin asked.

"Three days ago, the day you woke up." Diana frowned, "I'm sorry… I caused so much trouble and I caused so much pain. I'm-I'm so sorry!" Diana felt sobs rack her body. Marvin put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry. It's okay. You can say sorry to him when he wakes up. Did M.O.M tell you when he would be waking up?"

"In four days, estimated."

"Lets hope for the best then!" Marvin smiled at Diana.

0----------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Five days had passed and Martin still hadn't woken up. Marvin was beginning to worry but just when he went to stand up and go ask a doctor golden brown eyes fluttered open. No longer were they hollow or empty, no longer did they break your heart when you looked at them. "Martin!" Marvin, in a surprise leap, hugged Martin and held him tightly. Marvin surprised himself by this action. Martin was confused then smiled and hugged back, craving the warmth of another human being.

"Marvin…" his voice cracked here and there. "I'm sorry I…I almost gave up! I almost gave in and let myself-I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize," Marvin replied and listened to his instinct and kissed Martin full on the lips. Diana watched, finding a great happiness filling her heart. Martin and Marvin blushed having forgotten Diana was there.

"Diana-"

"No, you deserve to be happy. Marvin and I just weren't meant to be. Besides," she smiled and hugged Martin. "He's more of a brother then someone to be in a relationship with." Marvin nodded and Diana gave Martin a quick kiss on the cheek. "I am sorry though. I sorry I said those things and I'm sorry I slapped you."

"Diana-"

"No, let me finish. I should have been a better sister. I should have been there for you; I should have let you be happy and seen past my jealousy. I didn't though and I caused you pain because I couldn't be you. For that I am truly sorry, I've a long time to think and I just want to say that-" her voice to crack and shake, "I'm-" her shoulders started to shake, "I'm sorry." She started sobbing but Martin held her close.

"You're my sister, I'll always love you." Martin kissed her on the forehead. "Tell me how you're feeling next time, you know I'll always be here to listen." Diana nodded and he held her until she fell asleep. "Thank you Marvin, I-I-"

"I love you!" Martin was shocked but happy. "I'm sorry…I-" Martin hushed him and smiled.

"I love you too." Marvin smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "If you ever hit your head hard enough to cause you to go into a coma again…I'll have to kick your ass."

"If you ever stop eating and sleeping I'll have to kick yours." Both smiled.

"Deal." They both said at the same time and grinned widely. They pulled apart just as the door opened. Martin's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Dad…"

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Shut Up And Kiss Me **

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy during the summer and I've been preparing for yet another school year. So again, sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Well, just to warn you it's not a long chapter but it's not short either. I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

"Dad…" Martin felt himself tense up and a strange emotion filled the teen. "What are you…I thought that…"

"Martin I had to come back. I screwed up and I've been doing a lot of thinking while I was away." Martin looked away, unsure whether to believe his father. Marvin took Martin's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Warmth spread through Martin and gave him enough courage to look up at his father. "As I said, I've made a terrible mistake, one a parent shouldn't make." Martin felt a small sob wanting to break free. "I've hurt you and I can understand if you don't want to forgive me."

"Dad…" Martin's body started shaking as sobs threatened to take over his body.

"Please, let me finish. I know I've done a lot of damage to you and I apologize for that. I'm so-"

"STOP!" Everyone in the room focused their attention on Martin, "No more saying sorry! No more saying I didn't mean to hurt you! No more!" He was shaking badly for a few moments. Marvin held onto the blonde to help him calm down. "Please…it's all over and it's done with. I don't want to hear anymore apologies, I get it already." He stopped shaking and looked up, "It's the past, let's leave it there."

A smile once again appeared on Martin's face lighting up the whole room. Gerard Mystery smiled and walked up to his son engulfing him in a warm hug. Martin hugged back, tightly; afraid if he let go it would just turn out to be a dream. Marvin and Diana stood back and let the father and son have their moment. Once Gerard pulled away from the hug he looked at the others. His eyes glanced around the room and focused his attention on Marvin.

"So my boy, I hear you have an interest in one of my children." Marvin felt a blush stain his cheeks and he became a bit flustered.

"Y-yeah…" he felt the blush become darker, "I am." Gerard smiled and patted Marvin on the back.

"Well I'm sure you and Di-"

"Uh…dad…" Diana took a step toward her father, "It's not me." Gerard blinked once, twice and looked over at Martin. He pointed to Martin looking confused and a little shocked and Diana nodded her head that, yes, Marvin was dating Martin.

"Dad, are you okay?" Martin looked up at his dad nervously using the sound of his fathers voice to locate him. He could feel his father's tension.

"I…I…" he let out a sigh, "I guess it's something I'm going to have to get used to, right?" Marvin and Martin smiled and felt the tension leave the room. Diana almost fell down in her shock but managed to right herself and started to laugh.

"Well," Gerard Mystery cleared his throat, "On to more serious matters. Martin do you still want to go through with this surgery?" Martin looked down at his hands.

"I-I do I just…its just…going blind it-"

"I'll understand if you don't want to." Gerard sat down on the bed, "I can understand that you've gotten used to being visually impaired. I trust you're decision."

"I want it's just…what if it goes wrong or…" he hid his face, "What if it works and everything goes back to the way it was before." Marvin lent in close to Marvin and spoke into his ear.

"It wont, I promise." Martin gripped Marvin's hand and held it tight.

"Promise."

"Would I lie?" Martin shook his head and hugged Marvin. Gerard went a deep shade of red and cleared his throat. Marvin and Martin broke apart, both in a blush and Diana just sighed happily.

"Well, I'll let you decide but I am hungry." Martin frowned a bit, not having eaten for two weeks making his appetite lack somewhat. "I'll bring you something small." Gerard asked everyone what he or she wanted and went to get some dinner. Diana had excused herself saying she needed to catch up on some homework leaving Martin and Marvin alone.

"So…now that everyone's gone and you're allowed to return to your room…" Martin sighed and pulled Marvin into a kiss. "As I was saying…"

"Oh, would just and kiss me."

"Your wish is my command." M.O.M turned away once the blinds had shut and sighed.

Diana had tapped her on the shoulder and looked at her. "Ever wonder if you've done too good of a job?" M.O.M looked at her, wondering how she knew. Being the woman she was, well she liked to be right most of the time.

"No," she lied and wondered if she did do too much of a good job. Oh well, what was done was done. She smiled and went to her office. Billy and Java, having just caught the tale end of the kiss were both blushing like crazy and freaking out.

"MARTIN KISSED A BOY!" Billy screamed in shock.

"Martin kiss Marvin." Now, these two had seen all kinds of strange things but that, well they had seen pretty much everything now. Billy was watching Diana and wondering how she could be so calm about that.

"So what, they love each other. Can't help who love." Diana went back to reading her book but stopped when she heard a thud followed by the clang of something metal hitting the floor. She closed her book and just sighed. "_Boys!_" She stood and left the library.

0------------------------------------------------------------------------0

Martin sat in Marvin's lap, his head resting against the others shoulder. Marvin felt Martin's tension and rubbed the others arms to try and get him to relax. Gerard would be back soon and then would be the time for Martin to give his answer.

"I've decided."

"Huh?" Marvin looked at Martin, "About the surgery?" A single nod was given for an answer. "And, what did you decide?"

"I want to go through with it, but I'm scared and nervous and-"

"Shhh…you'll be fine. You just have to believe it will work." Martin still seemed to feel a little nervous. "I'll be right there waiting when you wake up. I promise." Martin cuddled up to Marvin.

"Just because I'm like this now doesn't mean I'm always going to be like this." Martin's hold on Marvin grew, "Will you still want to be with me even if I'm not all…how should I put it…loveable like this."

"What do you mean?" Marvin smirked, "You'll always be loveable to me and you're mine now. No ones getting you." Martin blushed at Marvin's words, "Besides we'll be there to support each other. Some days the role may switch and others it will be equal but I'm going to stick with you, through the good and the bad."

"Even if I yell at you?"

"Even you yell."

"Even if I don't want to be around anyone."

"Even if you don't want to be around anyone. I promised I'll always be there and I'm going to keep my promise Martin Mystery. You're stuck with me now." Marvin kissed Martin gently on the head and leant against he bed.

"Good, because that's the way I want it to be." Marvin felt his heart leapt at Martin's words. "I love you."

"I love you too." He looked down and Martin seemed to have fallen asleep on him. Of course, Gerard Mystery, Billy and Diana all decided to walk in. Mr. Mystery went pale again and Billy just out right feinted. Diana just laughed until Marvin put a finger to his lips and pointed to Martin.

"Sorry, I love that reaction." Her father didn't seem to hear her. Marvin smirked and nodded.

"I know." Martin's light breathing filled the air for about a half an hour. Diana was still trying to revive Billy when Martin finally woke up. He looked up tiredly at his dad for a moment and smiled.

Martin spoke with all the confidence he had and said:

"I'm going to go through with the surgery dad." Gerard smiled and watched as Martin fell asleep again. He sighed and sat down.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Diana smiled and put Billy on the couch in the room.

"I'm used to it already." Gerard glared at Diana for a moment then sighed. "If you sigh too much dad you might just get a gray hair."

"Thanks to you and your brother I have plenty." She laughed.

"Is that why I saw the hair dye box in the bathroom."

"Funny…just keep laughing." She smirked.

"I intend too."

TBC

**Sadly, this story is coming to a close. In fact I'm really sad it's ending so soon but I'm glad it turned out the way it did and to all those who have reviewed me, thank you! You've kept me inspired and excited write this fic and kept me writting it. I owe you all a great thanks! I will apologize now though, I may not have as much time as I'd like to update, sadly, because I'm returning to school. I will keep writting though. This story isn't finished yet so until the next chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, here it is. The final chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy it. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 – Surprise!**

A group of very worried family members and friends sat in the waiting room. Someone dear to them was in a surgery that would determine if he would ever see again. They were all impatient, nervous, anxious and excited. Marvin was running his hands through tangled blonde hair, a product of an already two-hour wait. Diana was reading a book but couldn't seem to get past the page she was on because she had forgotten what happened. Billy and Java were playing a game of cat and mouse as they walked around in a circle. Marvin was worried they'd burn a hole in the floor they had walked in a circle so much. Gerard Mystery was sitting in a chair fiddling with his hands. The small stress ball was already leaking out its contents. Tension was high and no one dared to utter a sound from his or her lips.

Another hour of waiting and the tension in the room had grown. Marvin was pacing the hall muttering curse words at the higher power that if Martin didn't see again he would come up and destroy them. Diana put her book down and watched the blonde with a warm smile understanding why she never stood a chance at having Marvin for herself. She was glad that she had, reluctantly but almost willingly let go of her crush. He loved her brother like he deserved to be loved.

Gerard returned with a cup of coffee in his hand and two boxes of pizza. They smiled gratefully at him and took a slice. He set the plastic bag on the table and they took a soda from the bag. Java was so tense he sent his can flying through the hall from shaking it so hard. A muffled yelp was heard after four loud shouts of 'watch out!' Java scratched the back of his head.

"Java sorry."

"It's okay Java." They all smiled.

"I don't think whoever the can hit finds it okay but it sure was funny." Marvin tried to lighten Java's guilt and opened another can of pop for him. "Here you go."

The pizza filled empty stomachs but did nothing to stop the nervous anxiety going through them. The surgery was estimated to be a four or five-hour surgery so all they could do was wait. They tried to fill the time by playing cards but that ended badly. The cards were spread across the floor. Just when the tension was at it's highest point the doors to the surgery opened.

"Well?"

"How did it go?"

"Is he okay?"

"Can he see?"

"Can you tell at this point?"

M.O.M smiled at the concern coming from everyone. "It went well. He's okay. I'm not sure. We have to wait at least a month for the eyes to heal and then the bandages can be removed." She smiled at them. "Now I'm sure you would all like to visit Mr. Mystery and he is currently in the recovery room. Be quiet he does need his rest and if he wakes up don't startle him." Everyone but Java bolted out of the room.

"Where recovery room?"  
"I was waiting for someone to ask." She smiled again and led them to the room.

One Month Later 

A very tired Martin Mystery woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. He used his hands to feel for the note left on his bedside table every morning. Learning brail had been tough, not only because he was older than most who learned but also because the one who taught constantly required that their lips be locked in some sort of embrace during the lessons. This made things very hard for the teenager trying to study just in case surgery wasn't a success.

Being blind had taught Martin Mystery a lot of valued lessons and he learned to use his senses of sound and touch to his advantage. M.O.M 'volunteered' Martin for fighting lessons. Things had been hard at first and he still couldn't beat the head of the center but he did succeed in beating some of the more stronger and experienced fighters. Marvin would watch the fights, sometimes even take part but having your boyfriend fight you and try to steal a kiss made things tough; not that Martin cared.

He found the note on the table and ran his fingers across the letters on the page. He smiled and found a pair of clothes spread out on his desk. He changed quickly and made his way to the door. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and gentle kiss was placed upon wanting lips.

"Liar…you said you had something special planned."

"I didn't lie. You just interrupted wrong Mystery." Martin pouted and felt warm arms guiding him outside.

"Where-"

"It's a surprise." Martin closed his mouth and let the sounds of nature bath his ears. The scents of fall were slowly becoming more apparent and the crunch of leaves under his feet excited him. He was helped to sit down on something soft and warm, he assumed it was a blanket.

"Remember what today is?" Martin shook his head. "You don't remember. Oh man."

"Diana, what are you going on about and what are you doing here?" She covered her mouth when her cover slipped.

Slowly hands began to unravel the soft white bandages around his eyes. He remembered quite suddenly and stopped the hand of his father from taking the bandage off.

"What if…what if it didn't work?"

"Then we continue living like we have been. It has been oh so much fun." Warm lips found his and a sigh escaped his sisters lips.

"Stop making out and do it already."

"Fine…" Martin pouted, "But we were just getting to the good part."

"I've seen the good part. I don't need to see again." Diana grimaced when she walked in on them, making out heavily on Marvin's bed clad only in pajama pants. She shuddered again at the memory.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm quite sure." Martin heard the smile in her voice.

"Okay…here goes something." Martin carefully began to unwrap the bandage and let it fall to the ground. Once the bandages were had to work to open his eyes. It was hard and it felt like they hadn't opened in a year. Martin clenched his fists, the blanket being crumpled in his palm. Marvin rubbed his back gently and finally those eyes opened. At first everything was bright but he light finally dimmed and a few blurry images started to appear. Martin blinked and noticed the images getting more vivid. He could make out large details then small ones.

Finally the image cleared and the first thing he saw was the bright and dull colours painted on the leaves. He saw the dark brown of the bark and the way the little grooves in the tree would curve into various designs. He looked around and saw Marvin, his eyes, his mouth, his ears, and the blonde hair. He grasped the face and smiled, kissing Marvin gently.

Everyone waited on baited breath for him to speak. "Diana, green really is your colour."

"What are you talking-wait! Say that again."

"Green really is your colour." She smiled as tears of joy welled up in those deep emerald eyes and jumped at him with open arms. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you." Martin looked around and saw Billy, Java and his father standing there with smiles on their faces. A couple looked like they were going to cry. Java and Billy were the next to pull him into a fierce hug.

"Dog pile!" Soon they had to get off the blonde who looked like he felt slightly squished.

"It was worth surgery." He smiled at everyone then at Marvin who pinned him to the blanket and went into a fierce kiss. Everyone sighed and Gerard paled very quickly. Diana pulled Marvin off her brother and glared at him.

"Stop that!"

"It's hard." He grinned wickedly and pulled Martin into his lap. Martin smiled at the food spread out before him. "Dig in!" Marvin leaned in close; "I have a special surprise later." Martin's smiled broadened and he whispered something back. Marvin blushed deeply and everyone allowed the cheery mood to overtake him or her.

**Fin.**

* * *

**First of all, gomen. I hit a major roadblock in my writing of this fiction. Good news and bad news, it's done. I'm sad and excited about that at the same time because, One- I don't want the story to end, Two- Every story does need an end. I want to thank all those that have reviewed. Your reviews inspired me to keep going on this fiction and it gives me great pleasure to have people reading my work. So, again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews. This has to be one of my stories that took the longest to complete. I want to thank you for all your patience when waiting for the chapters to come out. I really don't know what else to say but I will be working on more stories for Martin Mystery, and if you haven't looked at some of my one shots go take a look, if you want. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**A BIG ARIGATOU from this offer. **


End file.
